Maya's first kiss
by AdoringGMW
Summary: This is set after girl meets tell tale tot and after Josh visits Maya in her bedroom window Maya has her first kiss. Who will find out? What will happen to Maya and Josh's relationship? Joshaya!
1. Chapter 1

**Now in case you didint know I ship Joshaya and Lucaya but after girl meets tell tale tot I think I ship Joshaya a little bit more but if Joshaya dosent prevail then I want Lucaya but I'm a mega Joshaya fan now but I'm still into Lucaya though**

 **so this is a Joshaya fanfic and I hope you enjoy**

 **this is set after girl meets tale tot:)**

 **Maya's POV:**

Have you ever felt a moment in life when something good happens but something bad happens at the same time the whole of today was like that. Josh sees me better now but we still have a three year age difference which is the bad news. I hear a knock on my window, why would Riley be here at this time of night? Probably because she wants to talk to me about Josh. Speak of the devil guess who it is not Riley but just Joshua Mathews I slowly slide the window open.

"Josh what are you doing here?" I asked "I came to see you" he replied "why" "because after what happened at that party I felt I had to" he explained "nothing happened at that party all you did was walk me and Riley home" I declared "no something happened after that party I started looking at you in a different light" "what do you mean" I questioned "I mean I never knew that you know all those things about me I always thought you just liked me because you think I'm cute" he smirked "I do know you Josh I pay attention to you" "I know that now and your more than just my nieces best friend Maya I don't know what you are too me but you mean a lot too me "ok" "I just want you know I'll always be here for you because you mean so much to me" "and I'll always be here for you well actually I have been the whole time I guess you just didint need me I do need you more than you think I do." He slowly kisses me there were sparks but there were fireworks as well.

 **I have decided to make this a story I'm still going to write my other story the diary because I can balance both i will defenetiley update soon when I get one or two reviews**

 **and**

 **laters:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey** **guys I'm back and ready with chapter two of Maya's first kiss hope you enjoy it and I have no idea how long this story is going to be but I hope you enjoy it:)**

 **thank you to everyone who reviewed it means so much too me**

 **guest: No this will definitely not turn into a Lucaya story this story is 100% Joshaya and i ship Joshaya and Lucaya equally.**

 **Maya's POV:**

When I went too bed that night there was a feeling inside of me an amazing one that felt like I was flying after the kiss my mum heard a noise and caught Josh and asked if he could come back another time so we didint really talk about the kiss which was also my first kiss! Oh my god that was my first kiss and it was with Joshua Mathews wait how will I tell Riley that my first kiss was with her uncle. Okay I didn't think of that I guess...I just can't tell her. Will it really matter if she doesn't know? It's not like she'll keep it a secret and its Riley she will freak out If she finds out that I kissed her three year older relative.

I fell asleep that night dreaming of Josh.

 **Josh's POV:**

We didint even talk about the kiss and it was probably her first considering she's only fourteen. I fell asleep dreaming about her and woke up thinking about her.

 **Maya's POV:**

I had the best dream about Josh we were together and on the beach watching the sunset but then the worst thing happened I woke up!

I got ready today to go to the Mathew's I wore patterned tights and my long black boots with a blue sweater and let my blonde locks fall to my shoulders.

i arrived there quickly surprised too see Auggie and Riley were not at the table "hey Maya you hungry I made oatmeal" Topanga said with a motherly smile "no thanks Mrs Mathews I'm not hungry" I replied looking down I can't stop thinking about Josh. "Maya, honey what's wrong" Topanga asked "nothing" I replied looking up with a smile covering my face after thinking about my lips on his. "You sure Maya you do seem a little distracted" Cory said caring for his second daughter "I'm fine just a little tired" I replied "ok if your sure" Mr Mathews says sitting down at the table. "Maya could you go wake Riley and then come straight back here and have breakfast" Topanga asked "sure" I replied walking to Riley's room. I walk in to see her fully dressed and brushing her hair. "Maya" she squealed as she saw me she ran to me and hugged me tighter than she had on my birthday. "Thanks weirdo but what's the occasion?" I asked, confused "your first kiss obviously" she said excited "what!" I scream at her "how do you know and why aren't you freaking out" I asked, frantically. "Your mum called last night but she never said who you had your first kiss with she said that's for you too tell me" Riley explained "who else knows about this?" "Mum and dad and Auggie" she replied. I stormed out of there "Maya you woke up Riley, great now sit down both of you we have something to talk about" Cory ordered "Cory leave the poor girl alone" Topanga says " I will not leave her alone until I found out which boy layed his lips on my second daughter and I'm telling Shawn about this" Cory said "what!" I exclaimed over time Maya and Shawn had bonded and he became a father figure too her. "What is with you guys Maya is obviously going to tell me before all of you I'm her best friend" Riley said grabbing My arm "no she'l tell me because I'm the cutest" Auggie said grabbing My leg "no she'll tell me because she looks up to me and means a lot too me" Topanga said holding my other arm "no she'll tell me because I'll force her too in class" Cory says leaving "what!" Everyone exclaims at his remark.

"you heard me" Cory says popping his head round the door then back out again. "Great now dad will force you to tell everyone in class" Riley says "no he won't" I replied "He won't" Topanga said "yes he will Daddy would do everything to find out something and be nosy" Auggie says, confidently "so Maya lets go to school and you can tell me on the way" Riley says pulling Me out the door "no" Topanga shouts pulling me back in "she's going to stay here and tell me who she kissed "she's going to tell me first because she's like my second sister" Auggie says determined and feeling quite nosy. "Awwwww thanks Auggie and your like a brother too me" I reply touched by how he sees two of us share a soft hug. "So will you tell me first now?" Auggie questions "sorry Auggie" "no problem I don't really care who you kiss I just wanted to find out before Mum and Riley and daddy's gonna find out in class already" Auggie says.

"Maya lets go" Riley exclaims pulling me out the door "nooooo" Topanga screams as Riley and me leave "it's okay mummy we'll find out soon enough we always do" Auggie says tapping his mummy on the shoulder.

"tell me"

"tell me"

"tell me"

Riley bugged me all the way to school we walk into class late after the argument of who should know who's Maya's first kiss was this morning.

"Riley and Maya your late but I'll let it slide because that was partially my fault no sit down you too" Mr Mathews says. Me and Riley take our seats. "Ladies" Farkle greets us "Farkle"we reply in unison as normarl "so Maya my sweet devil you know I'm so much better than whoever you kissed and am going to take over the world one day and you will be my queen" Farkle says. My eyes Widen in shock how is it Possibile the whole world knows about this? "Yeah Maya aren't you gonna tell your favourite ranger Rick who you hopped along with" Lucas teased knowing I couldn't say much to him "really sundance you wanna play that game today of all days? Really" I exclaim "no" he shakes his head with a terrified look on his face.

"So Maya tell us who it was" Riley, Cory, Farkle and Lucas chant. What do I do I can't tell them how do you explain to your best friends dad that you kissed his brother who is three years older than me and how do you explain to your best friend that you kissed her uncle?

 **How is Maya gonna get out of this one even I wanna know!**

 **in the next chapter you'll find Shawn and see his reaction to the things which have been going on.**

 **I will update soon and hope you enjoy**

 **please review:)**

 **and i hope you enjoyed:)**

 **and**

 **laters**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed chapter two but chapter three is here and ready to be read.**

 **enjoy:)**

 **Maya's POV:**

Um...well it was...well...it wasn't...well it was...um I stuttered "spit it out" Riley screams at me. The bell rings "saved by the bell" I yell and run out of the classroom and too the girl's bathroom I knew Riley wouldn't know I came in here because I don't like using the school bathrooms. Finally I'm alone now I can have a moments piece all I know is the next time I see my mum she's going to have a very stern talking too wait a muinete my mum knew Josh was there but how did she know we kissed! That's weird well she created a mess for me oh no Shawn's going to freak. I'm surprised no one's suspected Josh to be my first kiss especially because he is the only boy I've ever liked. Ring ring there's the bell I guess it's time for math it's a good thing Riley takes advanced math and I take basic math at first she didint want to claiming she doesn't want to be apart from me but I convinced her considering I would see her at lunch right after anyways.

 **Riley's POV:**

I want to know who Maya's first kiss was with can you blame me I am her best friend but I don't know why she's so freaked about telling me but I honestly have no idea who it was but i intend to find out!

 **Farkle's POV:**

I must know who Maya's first kiss is now both my women have had their first kiss spots tooken. I don't know if I can live with this torture! Oh shoot I'm going to be late for advanced math.

 **Lucas's POV:**

Honestly I admit it I do want to know who Maya had her first kiss with I've never seen her take an interest in anyone except for Riley's uncle Josh. Who would she kiss? I mean she must really like them if she's willing to not tell Riley who it is but also Maya's my friend and I don't want her to date a boy who would break her heart so I'm curious can you blame me?

 **Cory's POV:**

I want to know who this guy is Maya is like my second daughter and I don't want her in trouble and Shawn's my best friend and I know if any boy layer their finger on Maya he would kill them I just want to know who the guy is.

 **Josh's POV:**

I can't stop thinking about Maya and the kiss she really opened my eyes I know how much she cares about me now and I care about her just as much and I want her to be happy and safe I heard about the whole Maya's first kiss drama Auggie had told me over the phone how Maya wouldn't tell anyone. That's funny I wanna see how Maya handles this.

 **sorry I know I promised Shawn's reaction but I decided I want this story to be longer and not get straight to the point sorry it took time to update I had some technical difficulties but they are all fixed now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok this** **chapter is the most intense, chapter three wasn't really an important chapter it was more of a filler on everyone's thoughts and the reason Josh wants to know how Maya handles the situation is because him and Maya kind of decided to keep it a secret and he wants to see how she's going to face Cory and Riley because they don't give up easily and he knows Maya's brave.**

 **enjoy:)**

 **Maya's POV:**

Me and Riley were walking home after school together at first there was a peaceful silence surrounding us until it was broken

"tell me"

"tell me"

"tell me"

Riley started again "Riley please" I sighed "why won't you tell me who you had your first kiss with?" Riley asks "because if I did You would freak out and probably wouldn't be able to keep it a secret" I replied. "Why would I freak out I'm happy for you and I would keep it a secret I keep all your secrets "I know you do honey but this one it's just something which would change everything" I said "I don't like change Maya neither do you but I don't understand how your first kiss could change something" Riley said "my first kiss wouldn't change anything but the person who I had my first kiss with might change something" I stated "no it wouldn't did you have your first kiss with someone I dislike?" Riley questions "no Riley the person I had my first kiss with you don't hate him you love him" I say "oh and also your the only person who says dislike" I state laughing. Riley burst out laughing as well "yeah it did feel kinda weird to say that" Rikey says still laughing. Soon enough we arrive at the Mathews apartment still laughing for the weirdest reason. Me and Riley walk in still laughing! "Hello girls what you laughing about is it first kisses that are so funny" I hear a voice say I look up to see Shawn sitting on the counter and Auggie and Ava colouring on the kitchen table with Topanga cooking some curry in the kitchen. Oh no! "Uncle Shawn who told you?" Riley questions "how you doing" Cory says popping into the living room "so Maya you have some interesting information to tell us" Shawn says coming towards me "um right I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go home and sharpen some pencils" I say quickly and turn to rush out the door "oh no you don't" Cory says picking me up "Shawn grab her legs" Cory yells "I got them" Shawn yells grabbing my legs "put me down" I scream "put her down" Topanga yells coming into the living room the smell of curry surrounding the house. In fright Shawn and Mr Mathews both both put me down on the couch "I will not have you forcing my second daughter to tell you information which is none of your business" Topanga says "it is too my busines she is my daughter just as well as yours" Shawn states "and Topanga if she is your second daughter then she is my second daughter so I have a right to know who she had her first kiss with" Cory says.

"well I have the biggest right she's practically my first daughter" Shawn says "why do you guys wanna know so bad anyway?" Riley questions "yeah why do you wanna know so bad?" I ask "because I'm your second mother and I deserve to know who was involve in one of the biggest moments in your life" Topanga firmly states. "Even I have to admit that's a preety good reason" Ava says from the kitchen "thank you Ava" Topanga says surprised that she's being so kind "and I just agree with my women so it's a good reason" Auggie says shrugging his shoulders. "Then why do you guys wanna know so bad?" I question motioning to the duo in front of me "Maya I think of you as a daughter I just want to know if this boy is right for you" Cory says "I think he is but I don't know how he feels about me" I say realising that Josh may not think of me any differently than before. Riley moves to sit next to me "Maya if he kissed you then he probably does feel something for you" Riley says remembering her first kiss with Lucas.

 **Riley's POV:**

My first kiss with Lucas was a magical time but I'm not sure who Maya kissed I haven't seen her take intrest in many boys. It's weird just a few nights ago we snuck out of the house because she liked my uncle Josh so much but now she's had her first kiss with some boy who I apparently will freak out when I hear his name. "So then why do you want to know?" Maya questions uncle Shawn "because...just I want ... I don't know" he replies "what do you mean you don't know?" Maya questions "I just don't" Shawn replies. Alright that's enough it's time for me to fix this "bae window, bae window right now!" I exclaim. Maya stands up and we link arms " and you" I say pointing to uncle Shawn "me?" He asks shocked "yes you" I answer "alright" he says making his way there. Once all three of us were sitting there I decided to speak "so spill why do you wanna know so bad" I say to uncle Shawn "yeah why?" Maya questions "I just don't know" he replies repeating his words from earlier "there's more to it than that" I declare "no there" "yes there is" I cut him off "then I'd love to hear the rest of the story" Shawn says "I'm sure you would" Maya says "yes he would so why don't you tell us the rest of the story uncle Shawn" I say "fine I guess I just don't want Maya do get into any trouble" Shawn says "what do you mean?" Maya questions "Maya I care about you and your like a daughter to me I don't want you get int trouble and get your heart broken because you chose the wrong guy" Shawn explains.

 **Maya's POV:**

"This isint the wrong guy and I'm not going to be with him" I say "why wouldn't you be with him?" Shawn questions. "There's a whole list of reasons" I reply "what's the main reason?" He asks "I'm out of his league" I reply "Maya you are perfect just the way you are if a guy can't see that then he Disney deserve to go out with my daughter" Shawn says. I smile softly "thanks" I say "and also who is this guy?" Shawn says "yeah Maya who is he?" Riley smirks "I'm still not telling" I reply "oh booh" Rikey says posting "oh and one more thing" Shawn says "if you and whoever this boy us aren't dating then your not allowed to date until your... 24" Shawn decided "what!" I scream "you heard me" Shawn replies exiting the room "hey get back here I'm not done talking to you" I yell walking after him.

 **Riley's POV:**

I chuckle if Shawn thinks Maya's gonna wait until she's twenty four then he has another thing coming. They make the perfect father and daughter duo well until Shawn finds out who this boy actually is because then good luck to whoever this mystery guy is. I walk back to the living room.

Authors note:

i honestly think Shawn's living in a fantasy land thinking Maya's gonna wait till she's twenty four don't worry there will be loads more Joshaya in the next few chapters this chapter was more of a Maya and Shawn father and daughter relationship and don't except Shawn to be calm when he find out who Maya had her first kiss with!

and don't worry there will be more Lucas and Farkle appearances too.

And some mother/ daughter relationship with Topanga and Maya!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five is here of Maya's first kiss I'm surprised Maya hasn't told Riley yet!**

 **anyways thank you too everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed**

 **enjoy:)**

 **Riley's POV:**

I make my way into the living room to see Maya and uncle Shawn bickering in corner about the whole twenty four thing. I can smell the curry wafting through my nose. Wow! Mum always makes the best curry "mum do you need any help with the cooking" I ask "thanks Riley but I think I have everything under control" she replies "ok" I say and walk towards Auggie and Ava to see them colouring "hi Auggie and Ava" I greet "hi Riley" they both smile "what are you two drawring?" I ask "I'm drawring a frog" Auggie replies "and I'm drawring Topanga being run over by a pink and sparkly car" Ava says "um okay" I reply "well have fun" I say to both of them and walk **towards** Maya "hey" I say "hi" she replies "so how did the whole you not dating until your twenty four argument go?" I ask "oh it didint go so well for Me" Shawn says joining the conversation "yeah but it went great for me" Maya smiles "yeah you do realise I'm not going to let you date" Shawn says "you do realise I don't listen well" Maya says "yes you do your always listening in my class" dad says proud of his teaching methods.

 **Maya's POV:**

"So Maya when are you going to tell us who this boy actually is?" Cory questions "never" I reply "well than one question Do we know him?" Topanga says coming into the kitchen "yeah you guys know him really well" I say surprised how they haven't figured out it's Josh. My phone rings I check and see it's...Josh "Maya who is it?" Riley questions "um just my mom can I take the call in your bedroom?" I ask "sure" Riley replies smiling "thanks" I say and walk to Riley's bedroom I pick up the phone

 **Maya: Hey Josh**

 **Josh: Hey Maya how are you?**

 **Maya: I'm good how are you?**

 **Josh: I'm great but I heard about the whole first kiss drama from Auggie at first I thought it would blow over but Auggie told me everyone still wants to know**

 **Maya: yeah they do**

 **Josh: I feel really bad Maya about everyone pressuring you**

 **Maya: it's fine it's kind of fun to see them all squirm**

 **Josh: Maya, you know I don't mind if you tell them I'm happy that I kissed you unless you didint like it then this is akward**

 **Maya: don't worry uncle boing I enjoyed it and it was my first kiss but Josh I think Cory, Riley and Shawn would freak out if they knew**

 **Josh: Shawn?! No way he'll kill me**

 **Maya: yeah he will**

 **Josh: well Topanga wouldn't mind**

 **Maya: yeah I think she'll be happy for me**

 **Josh: happy for you? Is that because you kissed the boy who you've had a crush on for ages and you think I'm super cute.**

 **Maya: shut up!**

 **Josh: I can see you blushing from the other side of the phone**

 **Maya: Josh that's not funny**

 **Josh: yes it is oh and I was thinking about visiting in a few days I'll let you know**

 **Maya: cool**

 **Josh: yeah I kinda miss you**

 **Maya: I miss you too Josh**

 **Josh: cool so tonight I'll text you**

 **Maya: yeah bye**

 **Josh: bye**

Wow! Josh misses me this is great as long as no one finds out about the whole kiss thing I'm in a great mood I open the door to see...

authors note:

Cliffhanger

sorry if you don't like cliffies but this just seems like the right time to put one in and did you hear Maya and Josh's convo

awwwwww!

Don't worry Maya and Josh will talk about their relationship at some point but when they're face to face and at the moment they are not dating!

hope you enjoyed:)


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back and I left chapter five with a cliffhanger and you'll see who's behind the door and sorry if some of you got** **Frustrated** **about the whole cliffhanger thing don't worry because this chapter is here to cure your frustration.**

 **enjoy:)**

 **Maya's POV:**

I swing the door open to see...Topanga oh no! "Um hey Mrs Mathews" I say acting clueless "Maya sit down" she replies softly. I sit down while Mrs Mathews sits next to me "Josh was your first kiss" she states "noooooo that's crazy" I say "Maya I just heard you on the phone and your phone volume is really loud so I could hear what Josh was saying" she exclaims "oh" I reply "Maya you were right I'm happy for you and I've known Josh all his life I'm his sister in law and the way he spoke you on the phone I've never heard him talk like that" Topanga explains "thanks and are you really happy for me?" I ask "I'm happy for you and for Josh I think he's found the one and its you" she says "we're not dating" I reply "not yet" Topanga says. I've never thought if me and Josh will even end up dating I guess I always assumed that I'm not preety or sophisticated or old enough for him. "I don't think he feels that way about me" I reply ducking my head "Maya he kissed you and he enjoyed it don't you think he has feelings for you after that"

"no not really" I reply

"Well he does do you know why you're denying his feelings towards you?"

"because he has no feelings towards me" I state "nope Maya you are insecure" she replies

"I'm what?" I ask "your feeling insecure about Josh" Topanga says "that's impossible I'm Maya and I'm not the insecure one because Riley always says she is" I reply "Riley may be insecure but you have your fair share of insecurity" Mrs Mathews explains "I'm not insecure" I deny "really then if your not insecure why are you scared Josh won't be interested in you?" Topanga questions "because he prefers girls which are older and prettier and more mature and secure with themselves..."

"Exactly" Topanga replies "Maya have I ever told you that I think your preety fierce?"

"Yeah" I reply "I meant it" she says "thanks and I hope one day I grow up to be a fierce Amazon princess warrior like you" I reply she chuckles "how about we keep this whole who your first kiss business was between you and me" she says "that sounds like a plan" I reply

"Maya you know I'm here for you whenever you need me" Mrs Mathews says putting her arm around me "I know that" I reply smiling. "Let's go that food isn't going to eat itself" Topanga says "yeah and I'm starving" I say we both chuckle and head to tha kitchen.

 **Josh's POV:**

Maya misses me I admit it that I see her so differently now and I care about her more than anyone ever could I cant wait to see her when I go visit but Maya isn't the only one who's pays attention I know she paid attention to me but I've never failed to notice her either I know she can keep a secret because it's just something I picked up about her I don't mind everyone knowing me and Maya kissed I just don't want Shawn to kill me and I don't want Riley and Cory to overreact.

Also I know Maya and I know she's not going to give up now and just tell everyone regardless of what I say she has an opinion and she sticks to it. I guess I can pay attention too when I want to!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven of Maya's first kiss is here and ready to be read I hope You enjoyed the last chapter there was a mother/daughter moment with Maya and Topanga!**

 **Maya's POV:**

We walked back to the living room the smell of curry freshly cooked wafting in the air.

"Maya can I talk to you for a muinete?" Shawn asks

"sure Riley can we use your window?" I ask "of course Maya but it's it my window it's our window" she replies smiling. I smile I'm happy I have Riley.

Me and Shawn make our way to the window and take our seats "so what did I you want to talk to me about?" I ask curiously "well I just need to know why?" He replies

"no why?" I question "yeah I need to know why you won't tell me who you had your first kiss with"

"Shawn I told you I'm not his girlfriend so why do you want to know so bad?"

"BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU MAYA" Shawn screams at me! I never thought he'd yell at me so horribly. Tears start too fall.

"Maya I'm...I didn't... Maya I'm sorry I didn't mean to scream so loud" Shawn apologises but that still can't stop me I keep crying unable to stop "Maya" Shawn breathes putting his arm around me but I just push it away and walk back yo the living room. "Maya" Riley screams as soon as she sees the tears. Crap! I forgot to wipe them

"Maya what's wrong?" Topanga questions "nothing" I lie "your lying" Auggie says "no I'm not" I reply "Maya what did Shawn say too you?" Cory asks "nothing" I say. At that moment there are footsteps and then there appears a Shawn Hunter with a guilty look on his face! "Shawn what did you do?" Riley questions. Shawn looks down "Maya I'm sorry the only reason I yelled is because I care about you and I don't want you too get hurt" Shawn exclaims "you care about me?" I ask "yes" "will you be there for me?" I question "forever" he says and wraps his arms around me.

 **Riley's POV:**

"awwwwwww" I squeal "the happy ending always prevails" I dream gaining the attention of everyone "well actually the happy ending is not exactly complete" I say "what not?" Mum asks "because there is not extremely cute guy swooping Maya into his arms duh!" I reply "Riles, what have I told you no boy makes the happy ending its you who does that" Maya says "not in this scenario though" I reply "why not?" Dad questions "because Maya's had her first kiss now so there's a boy waiting for her and she needs to get him" I say as soon as I say this I see mum and Maya share a look. That's weird I'll ask Maya bout that later. "Riley there is no boy that I have to go an get right now" Maya say s"fine" I sigh "but you could at least tell me who it is" I say " I don't think you want me too that" she says "yeah I don't think you do" mum says! Wait a muinete what did she mean she doesn't think I do does mum know before me? "What do you mean you don't think I want to know did Maya tell you befor me?" I ask my mother. "No sweetie of course not that's crazy" she says "ok but then why did you say that?" I ask "well Riley dear of Myaa doesn't want to tell you there must be a good reason considering you are her best friend" oddly enough that makes sense "fine but I still wanna know and I'm hungry" I say "good because there's plenty of curry to go around" Topanga says and we all sit down at the table and dig in!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry I didn't for a few days but I'm back and ready too write!**

 **so enjoy:)**

 **Maya's POV:**

I went home that night after I bid goodbye too Shawn, Riley and the rest of the Mathews it's been a fun evening and Shawn's staying for ages he's not sure how long yet but still he said it'll be long!

I arrive at the front door and take my key out of my school bag once I finally find out it I do the normal thing I open the door with it. I walk inside and hug Gammy then walk to my room. I need to talk too my mom about the whole her telling Riley thing but she's still at the bakery so I'll just talk to her another time.

I sit down on my bed and start doing my homework. Just kidding! Yeah like that's gonna happen!

Now that I think about it I don't really have anything to do.

knock knock! I hear I walk to the window and open it "Farkle, Ranger Rick what are you doing here?" I ask "we came to see you Maya" Lucas replies "why?"

"because we figured you'd be bored and decide not too do the homework" he says I roll my eyes "can we come inside?" Farkle questions "yes Farkle you can come inside" I sigh "thanks" they both chorus. Once the three of us are comfortably sitting on the bed I ask "what?" They both sigh

"Maya why won't you tell us" Farkle says. Not this again "why do you guys even wanna know so bad?" I ask

"well I must know who my woman has kissed" Farkle replies

"I'm just curious" Lucas breathes

"sorry but not one of those reasons are good enough" I smile "what!"

"You heard me"

"fine" they both mutter in unison.

The rest of the afternoon was spent eating, talking, jokes and eating. We got really hungry soon time was over and Lucas and Farkle had too leave because huckleberry's mom wanted him home on time for the barbecue party they were having. After a long shower and some pasta for dinner and pecan pie for desert I was finally ready for a long night's sleep mom still hadn't come home she called Gammy ad said she's working another shift so I guess I'll have to scream at her tomorrow.

beep beep! My phone buzzed

who would text me at this time of night? Josh! I mentally squealed and unlocked my phone

 **Josh: Hey Maya, you okay?**

 **Maya: yeah fine how are you?**

 **Josh: great did I wake you?**

 **Maya: no I wasn't asleep**

 **Josh: alright I'm visiting the day after tomorrow**

 **Maya: great, I miss you...**

 **Josh: you don't sound too sure**

 **Maya: do you miss me?**

 **Josh: yeah I can't wait to see you**

 **Maya: listen, don't get mad but Topanga knows**

 **Josh: knows what?**

 **Maya: that we kissed!**

 **Josh: how'd she find out?**

 **Maya: heard us talking on the phone**

 **Josh: let me guess you phone volume was high?**

 **Maya: you guessed it**

 **Josh: hey when I come to New York we should do something together**

 **Maya: I'd love that!**

 **Josh: me too**

 **Josh: you must be tired**

 **Maya: little bit**

 **Josh: I'll call you tomorrow but turn your phone volume down**

 **Maya: k**

 **Josh: night**

 **Maya: night**

 **Josh: sweet dreams**

 **Authors note**

 **Did you see that? It was Joshaya**

 **Josh is visiting the day after tomorrow in the story and he wants too hang out with Maya and he misses her:)**

 **awwwww!**

 **I'll update soon**


	9. Chapter 9

**Never fear chapter nine is here**

 **enjoy:)**

 **Maya's POV:**

I woke up early in the morning and all the memories from last night came rushing back including the texting with Josh. Ever since that kiss I swear it feels like I'm on cloud nine all the time. Wait Josh said he'll call me today and he's visiting tomorrow maybe I should text Riley and let her know that her uncle's coming to visit tomorrow.

 **Maya: Hey Riles**

 **Riley: hey guess who's visiting tomorrow?**

 **Maya: your uncle Josh**

 **Riley: that was a really good guess**

 **Riley: how did you know?**

 **Maya: he texted me last night and told me he was visiting tomorrow**

 **Riley: we only found out this morning why did he tell you first?**

 **Maya: it was kind of late so he must have thought you were asleep and waited till the morning to tell you**

 **Riley: oh... That makes so much more sense!**

 **Maya: Farkle and Lucas came over** last **night**

 **Riley: yeah, Farkle told me**

 **Maya: you could've come over too**

 **Riley: I wish but my parents went out and wanted me to babysit Auggie**

 **Maya: alright we made plans too hang out today anyway**

 **Riley: Yeah, we did I was wondering what you wanted too do today?**

 **Maya: I don't know what do you wanna do?**

 **Riley: I was thinking...**

 **Maya: oh no!**

 **Riley: we could go SHOPPING!**

 **Maya: today?**

 **Riley: yeah please can we**

 **Maya: okay but I think Demolition is closed today so we'd have to go to the mall**

 **Riley: that's fine I'm so excited**

 **Maya: I'm on my way to your house**

 **Riley: pancakes for breakfast hurry!**

Pancakes yay! I better hurry I quickly straighten my hair and put on my leather boots, black skirt, purple top and jacket I take one final look in the mirror and notice that I'm having a great hair day and rocking the outfit thanks too Shawn.

I rush out of the door and wave goodbye to Gammy who has her knitting club today but Mom's at the bakery but on the way back she's going to pick Gammy up from her club.

I arrive at the Mathews and enter to see everybody's faces as usual except this time there was a fifth face which was...Shawn because He's staying.

"Hey kiddo" Shawn greets "Hey Maya" everyone else choruses "sup weirdos" I reply as usual "Maya I made your favourite pancakes" Topanga says with a motherly smile on her face. "Thanks Mrs Mathews" I squeal excited Shawn chuckles at my behaviour I guess he's never seen me on a pancake morning. I rush towards the table and dig in"so Maya may me and Shawn see your phone?" Corny asks "why?" I ask confused "oh you know we just want to see how late you were up texting Josh" Shawn says in a protective way I turn my head to Riley "Riley!" I say "was your phone volume too high?" I ask "yeah it was really loud the whole of New York probably heard" she replies I mentally face palm "I'm really sorry Maya" Riley says reading my mind "it's fine it's not like it's a big deal anyway" I exclaim "not a big deal!" Shawn yells "young lady you were up late last night at God knows what time it's not a big deal too you" Shawn replies "no it's not besides today is Saturday if you noticed" I said casually "give me your phone" he says "what?" I question "I just wanna check what time you were up" he replies "Shawn give the girl a break" Topanga defends me."you wanna know what time I was talking to Josh then why don't you just ask me?" I question "because..." He trails off "do you not trust me?" I ask hurt. "No Maya of course I do" "then why don't you just ask me?" He stays silent "that's what I thought" I mumble "Maya what time were you up till last night?" Shawn questions surprisingly "what?" I ask "you heard me" "I was up until three In the morning" I reply "what?" Riley screams "that bothers you huh?" I question "three in the morning Maya and your still alive that's a Miracle" Riley says as her usual wacky self. "Three in the morning?" Cory questions "that's not that late" Topanga jumps in "so until three in the morning you were texting my brother?" Mr Mathews clarifies "yeah"

"what time did you start texting him?" Auggie asks "yeah what time did you start?" Shawn questions "oh...um does that um really...need to uh be told" I stutter

"yes Maya it does" Shawn smirks "um it was around 11" "WHAT!" **Cory** screams "Josh is in so much trouble" he exclaims "wait a muinete you guys are texting for four hours?" Shawn question. I nervously smile "yeah..." I say embarassed "okay" Shawn smirks finding me being uncomftarbale a very funny situation "wait what would you talk to Josh about for four hours, Maya that's a long time" Riley questions "normal stuff Rikes like how you and me can talk for hours" I reply "oh that makes so much more sense" Riley clarifies "shouldn't you two be heading to the mall" Topanga says trying to save me from a curious Shawn and Cory "no they shouldn't they still got time" Shawn says smirking again "no we should be leaving" I say and grab Riley and rush out the door.

 **Topanga's POV:**

 **"** Well she got out of that one pretty easily" Shawn says when Riley and Maya leave

"Maybe you guys shouldn't have been questioning her so much" I reply "well we had to Topanga we have to know her business" Cory my dope of a husband replies "bottom line what would she talk to the younger Mathews about for four hours" Shawn replies "well you do know Maya used to have a crush on Josh?" I question "what!" He screams "since when? And Cory why did you not tell me about this?" Shawn yells "well she's over it" Cory replies "are you sure?" Shawn asks "yeah she got over it a few nights ago and she's had her first kiss so I'm sure she's defenitiley over him" I lie. "Wait a muinete why didint Maya tell me she had a crush on Josh?" Shawn asks "well she was a little embarassed" Cory says "that makes sense" Shawn says "what were they talking about though?" Shawn questions "probably about the NYU party Maya snuck into to keep Josh away from other girls" Cory says "she did what?!" Shawn questions "she did that" I say "wow Kid has guts" Shawn says "yeah they did need to talk things out so they must've done it last night" Cory says "yeah they must've" I agree

 **Maya's POV:**

Finally that drama is over but another one has begun

"tell me"

tell me"

"tell me"

"tell me"

Riley bugs me "Riley I thought we were over this" I exclaim "well we are not until you tell me Maya" "Why do you even wanna know so bad" I sigh "because your my best friend Maya and you were there when my first kiss happened" Riley says.

"so what if I was there?" I ask confused by now we are at the mall and heading to Riley's favourite clothes shop in the mall but she always says she prefers Demolition. "The point is you were standing right there when my first kiss happened and I wasn't they're when your's happened so I at least deserve to know every detail" she replied "let me think about it NO!" I reply "why not"

"because Riley if I tell you then you will freak out and scream it out loud for the whole world too hear" I explain walking into the store "oohhhhhhh" Riley screams rushing towards the dresses. I laugh that's my little weirdo "Maya" she screams running too me grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the dresses "we have to have a trying on party" Riley screams "fine" I agree after some convincing. Riley grabs a handful of dresses and pushes me too the dressing room she hands me a dark blue dress with a golden belt around the middle it looks wow! It's my style! "Try it on and try it on right now" Riley says "Riles... I" I start. "No excuses you have to try it on now" Riley says "are you sure?" I ask "I don't think I've ever been so sure in my life" she replies. We both laugh, link arms and head to the dressing room. Once Riley is waiting outside impatiently no I'm in the dressing room I put it on and once I do wow! I've never seen a dress which look nice on me and I feel comfy arable wearing I open the curtain and look at Riley who's mouth is hanging down and her eyes are as wide as saucers "ahhhhhhh" she squeals "we found the dress fo you" Riley says happily "okay" I say "and I found the dress for you" I says "what?" She asks confused "wait here" I order and walk toward the dresses again. The people around seem too think the dress suits me too as they are all smiling at me and giving me the thumbs up.

I find the dress and take it back to the dressing room for Riley "go try this on" I say "what is it?" She asks "it's a dress" I reply "okay it's a really pretty colour" Riley says taking the dress no going into the dressing room and it's true the dress is a shade of pink with thin straps it's lovely and I think pink suits Riley and Riley always thought purple and blue suit me once she comes out she squeals "eeeeeeeh I need this dress Maya it looks great on me it looks like how the blu one looks on you" she says "okay then Riles lets go get the dresses" I say calmly once we both change out of our outfits and pay for them we hard out of the store and towards the food court "what do you wanna eat?" I ask "do you want to grab some sundaes it's really warm out here today" Riley says "sure I reply and we make our way out of the food court and to the ice cream shop Pinkberry once we are there we find a table and order some sundaes I ordered strawberry and Riley ordered vanilla "so Maya about this whole first kiss drama you say I know this guy and I know him well but all I can think of is Lucas and Farkel and I know you'd never kiss them and then there is Zay but he's dating Amy and well that's about all the guys I can think of" she sighs.

 **Riley's POV:**

I sigh "Maya I can't figure it out"

"Riley there is nothing to figure out the drama is over"

"alright so the dresses" I squeal "they're really cool" Maya agrees "really cool?" I question "Maya they're better than just really cool they look amazing" I say "yeah they do I guess I'm a blue and your a pink" she says "yeah I guess that's true" we both giggle.

Soon enough our sundaes arrive and we gobble than up. we spend the rest of the afternoon talking, laughing and looking around soon enough it's time to go home "Maya we should come to th mall more often this was so much fun" I say "yeah we should" she replies "now let's go home" I say and we link arms and walk we laugh about the science project Lucas and Farkle did the whole way home. Wow! I've never seen a volcano explode on a teacher before soon enough we arrive home as soon as we walk inside we collapse on the couch "Maya, Riley what's in the bag?" Mom ask "check it out" Maya says "Me and Maya found the perfect dresses" I say "let's see" Shawn says jumping in between me and Maya "reasonable price I hope" dad says "yes daddy" I say.

 **Topanga's POV:**

"Wow!" I exclaim taking out a pink dress "Riley this would look amazing on you and I love the colour" I say "thanks mom." I take out the other dress and am shocked by what I see mine, Cory's and Shawn's faces are hanging "Maya" I breathe "yeah" she ask "go try this on right now it's amazing!" I squeal "okay" "but I don't really think I should try it on now" she says "your right you can't ever risk ruining it" I say. Seriously I've never seen a dress which suits someone so much before. "Ok" Maya replies "yeah she can't ever wear that" Shawn says "what!" Everyone exclaims "that dress will attract boys and I'm not allowing that" he replies but one look at Maya's puppy dog face says everything "fine" he surrenders.

 **Maya's POV:**

Yay! The dress is wow! and that's all I can say I love it so much I spend the rest of the evening with the Mathews until it's time to go home "night Maya" Riley says hugging me "night Riles" I say and walk back to the apartment "hey Gammy, mum" I say walking in. I'm not mad at my mom anymore I think I'll just let it be. I show them the dress and they have the same reaction as everyone else "baby girl I think it's time for bed Gammy is gonna go see your aunt Clarissa tomorrow and I have work so I called the Mathews and Topanga said you can stay over at their house tomorrow night is that okay?" Mom asks "yeah that's great" I say tomorrow that's when Josh is coming yay! "Night mom" "night Gammy" I hug them and walk to bed after taking a warm shower and getting changed I'm finally in bed and of course Josh calls yay!

 **Josh: Hey Maya**

 **Maya: Hey Josh**

 **Josh: Auggie told me about the whole texting interrogation this morning**

 **Maya: oh yeah that don't worry it blew over**

 **Josh: good I'm coming over tomorrow**

 **Maya: great I have a sleepover at Riley's tomorrow**

 **Josh: cool**

 **Maya: so how long are you staying in New York?**

 **Josh: four weeks then I go back to Philadelphia for two weeks and then I'm back here for the next four years of college**

 **Maya: look like you'll be around often**

 **Josh: I'll be around all the time I can't wait too see you and everyone else**

 **Maya: cool but you better get some sleep you have a long journey tomorrow**

 **Josh: yeah I do... Night**

 **Maya: night**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is chapter ten coming at you:)**

 **hope you have enjoy:)**

 **i'll shut up now**

 **enjoy:)**

 **Maya's POV:**

When I wake up this morning woah! I feel amazing I feel so great about the whole Josh situation it's odd just a couple days ago Josh would've thought of me as his nieces best friend who has a crush on him but now I don't know what he thinks of me but I know it's better than before.

So today is the day I'm gonna see him for the first time since the kiss and he's staying for four years technically except in four weeks he's leaving for two weeks. I guess I'm staying at the Mathews tonight and Josh will be there as well I'm excited too see him it's just that Topanga knows and I feel a little embarassed. Josh said he wanted me and him to do something when he's here but I bet he meant like with everyone else like Riley and Auggie as well there's no way that he would actually wanna hang out with me I mean who would? Oh no Topanga was right I am insecure this is going to be a long day.

i pack my pyjamas which are a little embarrassing because the top and shorts have little teddy bears on them but Riley's the only one who's gonna see them and she thinks they suit me and I think she's crazy! sometimes Auggie sees them but he doesn't really care and he never seems to notice when I'm wearing them. If Shawn or Cory saw I would never hear the end of it and if Josh saw them lets just say I would die of humiliation but I'm not worried because the only place I'm gonna wear them is in Riley's bedroom. Topanga wouldn't really care about my pyjamas but Shawn would love them because he would probably think of me as still a kid.

I straighten my hair and put on a lace top and blue jeans which Shawn bought for me I put on some lip gloss and mascara and grab my over the shoulder black rhinestones bag. I say goodbye to Gammy and tell her to have fun at Aunt Clarissa's house and mom's already left for work but she'll be home all day tomorrow. I spend some time talking to Gammy and she she tells me she'll be staying at my aunt's house for two days and as soon as she gets back would like too spend some time with me and asked me to invite Riley over for a sleepover when she gets back I agree and help her pack her clothes soon her Taxi arrives and I say my final goodbye wishing her a safe journey.

I walk towards the Mathews apartment and climb through the window "Hey Riles" I greet as soon as I see Riley "hey Maya" she replies patting the spot next to her on the bae window. "You okay?" I ask wondering why she's not having breakfast "no I've been trying to figure out who you had your first kiss with and I have no luck can't you just tell me?" She asks frustrated "look Riley I can't tell you but I don't know how it's so hard for you too figure out please can you let me take my time too tell you?" I question "yeah I'm sorry Maya I get that you must want too make sure I'm cool with it and your not ready and I'm totally okay with that" Riley replies "thanks your a good friend" I say "I'm also your best friend" she replies "Riley time for breakfast" Auggie screams.

"Hey mum and dad" Riley says "sup weirdos" I greet as normal "Josh will be here soon so I want you all too be in your best behaviour" Topanga says smirking at me we all dig into our scrambled eggs and soon enough the doorbell rings. Finally

Josh walks in I forgot how wow! He was "Maya" he greets hugging me I notice he smells like strawberries as soon as we pull apart I can see Topanga giving us the smirk "wait a muinete how come you hugged her first?" Cory questions "yeah you didint even look at us you just chose Maya" Riley jumps in "yeah that's true" Auggie agrees "well you uh...know what they...um say hug your family second and your friends first" Josh stutters. I chuckle "so you two are friends?" Riley asks "I guess" Josh says "maybe a little more than friends" I hear him mumble under his breath except no one except for me seemed to hear it. "Hi uncle Joshie" Auggie greets "Auggie" Josh replies picking him up and giving him a piggy back "I still love it up here" Auggie gushes. Everyone chuckles "My brother" Cory greets "my brother" Josh repeats

 **Josh's POV:**

"Topanga" I greet "Josh" she replies hugging me "Be with Maya" she whispers too me so no one else can hear I give her a confused glance lost in my own thoughts in her words too hear the front door open and close "Sorry I'm late I was writing finishing up an article" Shawn says walking through "hey Josh" he greets me "hey Shawn I'm I cooler than you yet" I reply "not yet but I'm starting to shiver" he states. I laugh. "So uncle Josh did You hear about Maya and her first kiss?" Riley asks "Riley" Maya scolds turning bright red I guess I did I too because I could feel my cheeks getting warm "why are both of you blushing?" Shawn asks suspiciously. Me and Maya share worried glances "oh...um you know...it's...it's really hot in here" Maya says "yeah it's boiling is this how it is in New York all the time?" I ask "no usually the temperatures are a little bit cooler" Riley replies believing our lie.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is Chapter 11 of Maya's first kiss:)**

 **enjoy:)**

 **Maya's POV:**

After a couple hours of talking and watching movies with the Mathews it's finally time for dinner "So Topanga what did you cook?" Shawn asks "Spaghetti meatballs" she replies smirking at me and Josh for some reason "my favourite" me and Josh reply "freaky" Auggie says "yeah Josh I didint know you liked spaghetti" Riley says "no not that it's freaky because spaghetti meatballs is my favourite too" Auggie clarifies "whatever lets just eat" I say. Everyone mumbles their agreement soon we are all done and stuffed "that was great thanks Topanga I rarely get any home cooked meals" Shawn says putting his fork down "yeah thanks mom now what's for desert?" Riley asks "ice cream" Topanga replies "yayyyyyyyy" Riley and Auggie squeal. Everyone laughs.

Yum this ice creams heaven oh no "brain freeze!" I scream at the same time as Josh we both burst out laughing. "Ok you two have got too stop chorusing each other did you plan this or something?" Cory questions "nope" we shake our heads. I can see Topanga giving me the smirk out of the corner of my eye. Oh no!

After finishing off the ice cream me and Riley decide too start off our sleepover we both change into our pyjamas and as usual when I put mine on she smiles wider than New York "what?" I ask "oh...nothing" she replies "Riley" I sigh "fine it's just those pyjamas remind me of when we we we're kids Maya" she says "so?" "So why are you embarassed of them?" Riley asks "I'm not" "yes you are me and Auggie are the only ones who have seen you with them on"

"Maybe because they're for kids and they're humiliating" I reply "Shawn would love them because you look adororbale" Riley squeaks "Shawn will never see them" I smile "fine." She sighs.

"so we need to talk" Riley says after a moment of silence "of course that's what best friends do" I say jokingly "no I mean really talk" Riley says "about?" I question "you and this mystery guy I wanna know who he is" Riley explains "not this again" I sigh "when are you going to tell me?"

"soon"

"fine now one more thing" Riley says

"what?" I ask curiously

"why are you Josh closer than the last time he visited?"

oh no!


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't updated for a few days things have been...odd but in a good way so I guess I owe you guys a chapter 12**

enjoy:)

 **Maya's POV**

Um...what...what do you mean? I stutter "I mean I never realised how much you guys have in common and you were the first person he hugged when coming through the door so what's going on? Riley questions "nothing okay after a he whole NYU drama me and Josh started talking and we became friends what's the problem?" I ask annoyed at Riley's curiosity "okay I'm sorry it's just...do you trust me?"'Riley asks "more than anyone else in the world" I reply "then why won't you tell me who your first kiss was with?" Riley asks "Riles you will find out...just not as soon as you think I promise you'll find out"

"I don't wanna find out I want you too tell me" Riley gets up and screams "I will tell you just not now" I reply calming her down "promise?" She asks "promise" I agree and she slowly wraps her arms around me.

"Riley?" I ask "how did you first kiss feel?"

"like... a small taste of heaven"

"what about yours?" Riley asks

"let's just say I've been too cloud nine" we both laugh "so can we show Josh your pyjamas then?" Riley asks hopefully "no" I scream "why? she asks "because these are humiliating and I will die if anyone sees them apart from my best friend" I say.

Awww thanks but I have too go and brush my teeth now" Riley says "oh no!" I exclaim

"what?" "Nothing" "no it's something" "well it's just that you take like half an hour just too brush your teeth" I state "well Maya you know what they say healthy teeth are happy teeth" "I actually didn't know that they said that" I say shocked.

 **Riley's POV:**

I head too the bathroom feeling happier than usual I don't know why but loads of great things are going on in my life right now I mean...Maya had her first kiss and I'll probably be finding out soon who it is soon and Josh is here too stay I don't know what more I want. I walk into the bathroom and set down my stuff...do you think Maya would mind if I had a shower? I know this is a sleepover but it will only take a couple muinetes.

 **Maya's POV:**

I know Riley and I know she's gonna wanna take a shower as soon as she's in there so I guess I should make myself comfy. Who am I kidding? I'm always comfy at the Mathews I slowly walk too the mirror and sigh at what I see

these pyjamas are so embarassing I look like more of a freak than I already am if Josh ever saw me in these then I won't ever be able too face him again I mean who would like a girl who has teddy bear pyjamas? I walk towards the bed and sit down.

 _Knock knock_

I hear a knock on the bedroom door oh no! that's either Shawn...or worse...Josh "Riley Maya it's me Josh can I come in" oh no! I feel the blood drain from my face and my heartbeat increase. "Uh...Riley's in the shower" I say my voice trembling "oh um okay...can I still come in Maya?" Josh questions "um...well..I why?" "So we can talk" "alright...just give me a muinete" I stutter. I quickly wrap my blankets around me and open the door. Josh gives me a confused look and I know he's gonna ask about the blankets he walks in and sits down on the bed "so...what with all the blankets?" Josh asks with a confused glance on his face "um...well I felt really cold" I stutter I can tell by the look he's giving me he doesn't buy it "Maya take of the blankets?" He asks with a smirk on his face. "Um...well I don't think that's the best idea" I explain "oh really...that fine" he says "oh few" I sigh. Suddenly there are two arms pulling the blankets off me and my embarassing pyjamas are no I just wanna crawl into a hole and die.

I look down at the ground my face a bright shade of red I feel Josh get up and sit closer too me but I can't bear too look him in his eyes "Maya..." He breathes "why were you trying too hide that from me" "I...was...embarassedi breathe his fingers lift my chin up slowly "don't be" his smile is sincere and really wow!

"but...I um well I" I stutter not really sure of what too say "come on where's the confident Maya Hart" he replies but my face was still flushed and I was still dying of embarassment.

"Maya you know I don't care how you look like or what you wear and those pyjamas are kind of cute Josh says flashing me an adorable smirk "but...I thought that.. doesn't matter" I sigh too embarassed to share what was going through my head. Josh grabs my hand intertwining our fingers and giving me a whole new fresh set of butterflies "Maya come on you can tell me anything" he says "well...it's just that I thought...that boys like girls who are pretty" I say and instantly regret it realising how stupid and insecure I sound "Maya boys don't like pretty girls they like girls who make them feel special and girls with personalities that they like" Josh explains "oh...I never knew that all this time I though that was the whole reason that Lucas liked Riley and nobody likes me" I breathe sounding just as insecure and stupid as before "Maya your the most beautiful girl I've ever met how could you think that?"

"no ones ever told me any different until now" I exclaim "well now I have" he says kissing my cheek! Oh my god! I'm gonna faint. No Maya calm down it means nothing too him it just means everything too me. Wait what? "And just for the record I think those pyjamas are absolutely adororbale" Josh smirks. I feel my face blush bright red "I'm back" I hear a voice say and I see Riley smirking "oh so Josh I see you've seen Maya's pyjamas" Riley smirks I just blush and look at the ground "yeah and I think they are adororbale "exactly Maya you shouldn't be ashamed" Riley says as if she just received a gold medal.

"Well I better get too bed and you two have fun" Josh said but not before he whispers in my ear "I think it's cute when you blush and your embarassed" woah! I'm suprised i haven't fainted yet.


	13. Please read not a chapter!

**Okay so this is not a chapter but don't worry the next chapter is coming I was writing it but I decided to change it so it's gonna take longer so I am going to update on the 15th July so this Wednesday so in two days and I just need to re-write the chapter:)**

 **I'm really sorry if you guys are disappointed but you shouldn't be because there is gonna be an amazing and better chapter waiting for you to read in two days:)**

 **thank you:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Another chapter of Maya's first kiss is here and ready to be read;)**

 **enjoy:)**

 **Maya's POV:**

I wake up early in the morning and remember the events from the night before which made me blush hard. I look over to Riley to see her still snoring away I feel a little guilty about hiding my kiss with Josh from her is it right to hide these things from your best friend? I mean I was there when Riley's first kiss happened but she doesn't even know who I had mine with. Maybe I should just tell her...wait no! It's not worth the drama but Riley's worth the drama. Ok Maya just relax she'll find out one day anyway it's not like I can keep a secret from her forever.

I walk to the living room and see...Josh sitting there on the couch and then I remember...the pyjamas I slowly walk back towards the room but of course the universe hates me and the floorboard creaks "Maya?" Josh asks startled "um..." I turn around to face him "hey are you okay?" He says "yeah I just came to see if anyone's awake"

"well I'm the only one" "okay" "so are you gonna come sit down?" He questions I look at my clothes again but Josh sadly notices "Maya your not still embarassed about your clothes are you?" He asks smirking "uh..." again I am loss for words come on Maya speak say something what's wrong with you? "Maya come sit down" Josh says. I slowly walk towards the couch and sit down next to Josh that's when I notice he was on his phone "are you cold?" He asks me. Yes freezing! "No" I lie but he sees right through me and takes off his hoodie and places it around my shoulders I freeze. He smells like strawberries and liquorice just like when I hugged him at the Mathews Christmas party. "Thanks" I say blushing "it's alright."

"So why are you up so early?" I ask

"couldn't sleep"

"oh"

"so Topanga spoke to me last night" Josh says

"what did she say" I ask

"she said...that well you know she wants us to be a couple and all that" Josh says smirking at my reaction of a red face. How is he so cool and confident about that?

"hey guys" we hear a voice say as Shawn walks into the living room "hey" Josh says "um...what's going on here?" Shawn questions in a protective way after noticing the hoodie around me. "Um...uh nothing" Josh says finally losing his cool "yeah nothing" I say glad that the hoodie is covering my pyjamas. "Really nothing are you sure about that?" He questions "yep" I say popping the P. Of course Shawn doesn't listen and screams "Coryyyyyyyyyyy". Cory bursts through the doors in his pyjamas...and Topnaga's...pink bathroom "yes Shawny" he asks until he notices what he's wearing "oh no! I was supposed to grab my blue bathrobe not Topnaga's pink one" he says sighing. Ok! "What's going on Shawn?" He asks "Cory look at this and tell me it looks like nothing" Shawn says motioning to me and Josh. He turns too look us and his eyes widen "I'm sorry Shawn I can't tell you it looks like nothing because it looks like something" he says. Oh my god! Kill me now!

"Correction it does look like nothing" I say interrupting their conversation "no it doesn't" they both chorus at the same time. "Shawn and Cory please calm down" Josh pleads "no way we will not calm down" Shawn says "yes you will" Topanga says coming through her bedroom door in Cory's blue bathrobe "Cory gimme" she says motioning to the pink robe "here" he says sighing and handing it to her as they swap bathrobes I notice something in Josh's eyes it's like...embarrassment! No way! Is the Joshua Mathews embarrassed? wow! It's usually me who gets flushed and acts stupid in front of Josh this is a nice change. I smirk inwardly.

"It's nothing" Topanga defends us after swapping robes "you two need to stop making a big deal out of everything and stop butting in to little details" she says to Shawn and Cory.

"But...they..b" they both stutter "no buts now go to Cory's room" Topanga says to them in a strict tone. Me and Josh both burst out laughing when they trail towards the bedroom with a defeated look on their face.

"Now you two" Topanga smirks!

oh no!


	15. Chapter 15

**Let's find out what Topanga has to say to Josh and Maya...**

 **Topanga's POV:**

"Now you two" I exclaim smirking

"yeah...us two?" Josh questions obviously confused

"yes you two" I repeat

"what about us two" Maya questions

"what are you?" I ask

"what do you mean?" They both chorus at the same time. Seriously I don't know how they do that!

"Okay stop chorusing each other!" I breathe

"I meant what are you guys are you a couple? Are you friends? Or are you nothing?" I ask

"I need to go" Maya shouts running out of the living room to Riley's room with Josh's jacket still on.

"Maya" I scream but it's to late she's already in Riley's room "Topanga" Josh looks at me with an annoyed look.

"What" I defend "why would you ask that when Maya's here" he retaliates

"well I was asking both of you" I sigh

"look I know your trying to help but Maya doesn't need to be pressured I'm sure she wants time to think" Josh says.

"Maybe your right" I mumble

 **Maya's POV:**

Thank you feet! For running here I think I would've died of embarrassment if I was still out there.

"So" Riley exclaims suddenly jumping up for her bed "ahhhh" I scream startled by her sudden appearance "oh sorry" she apologises "I didn't mean to scare you."

"oh it's fine you just nearly gave me a heart attack" I reply

"good so no damage done" she states and I give her "the look."

 **Shawn's POV:**

"Did you see the Cor" I yell

"yes Shawny I did"

"exactly he was all over my sweet angelic Maya"

"yes he was I mean his jacket was around her"

"exactly" I scream

"and Topanga just sends us to our room what are we kids" I exclaim

"Shawny I need some milk" Cory whimpers from the corner. Oh no! See what I put up with?

 **Josh's POV:**

I can't belive Topanaga asked that to Maya it was totally out of order I need to talk to Maya and I mean now I head towards Riley's room and knock "come in" Riley screams I enter to see Riley on her bed and Maya sitting next to her.

"Maya can I talk to you for a muinete alone?" I ask

"yeah sure" she says getting up and following me out the door. I notice she's still wearing my jacket...


	16. Chapter 16

**Another chapter** **of Maya's first kiss ready**

 **Another Author on Fanfiction has written a great story called Summer time and it's a great story so I just wanted to ask you guys to check it out the authors name is Angel1D98**

 **hope you enjoy:)**

 **Maya's POV:**

I follow Josh to the living room and out the front door to the hallway.

"what did you want to talk to me about?" I ask

"oh...nothing much" he replies

"Josh seriously what's going on?" I question

"well I just wanted to know if you felt weirded out about what Topanga said and that's why you ran out of the room?" He asks

"well...I felt a little uncomfortable" I admit

"sorry..." He says looking guilty

"don't be" I say gently grabbing his hand and enlacing our fingers. He gently smiles at me with the cutest smile I've ever seen.

"remember when I said we should hang out and do something together on the phone?" He asks

"yeah" I nod

"I wasn't kidding so how about tomorrow?"

"Sure I'd love too"

"great" he smiles and we walk back inside.

I walk to Riley's room but realise I can't tell her about me and Josh hanging out because I'd have to tell her we kissed. Oh well!

 **Remember to check out Summer time by Angel1D98**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok well in this chapter of Maya's first kiss two more people find out about Maya and Josh's kiss so hope you enjoy:)**

 **Maya's POV:**

After I went home that night Josh texted me to meet him at 1:00 tomorrow at the park and because I will most likely be asleep until noon I have to pick my outfit now but there is one problem...I have no idea idea what to wear!

Usually when I don't know what to wear I go to Riley but she will ask what it's for so...I have no help but then again I do remember once when Riley was sick with a cold and Farkle and Lucas offered to help me choose my outfit for an art show and they did a pretty good job maybe I could call them they wouldn't tell anyone about me and Josh.

 **Maya: Hey Farkle**

 **Farkle: hey Maya whats up?**

 **Maya: nothing much...are you and Lucas busy?**

 **Lucas: no we are not**

 **Maya: wasn't I just talking to Farkle**

 **Lucas: he went to the bathroom so what's up?**

 **Maya:um...can you and Farkle help me pick an...outfit**

 **Lucas: sure it was fun last time! But what's it for?**

 **Maya: well...can you guys come over?**

 **Farkle: yes we can we have nothing at all to do with our evening we will be at your house in ten muinetes.**

 **Maya: alright and wasn't I just talking to Lucas?**

And then I hung up. Okay so now all I have to do is wait for Farkle and Lucas to come over. After about ten muinetes they arrive

"Hello I am here and I am Farkle" Farkle announces his presence as he walks in

"Hey Heehaw" I greet Lucas

"ma'am" he retaliates using his imaginary hat

"Farkle" I greet

"Maya" he replies smiling

"hey so shall we go to your room?" Farkle asks

"wait! Where's your mum and grandma?" Lucas questions

"Mum's at the bakery and Gammy's taking a nap she's exhausted after her journey yestraday to visit my aunt" I exclaim.

We walk to my room and Lucas and Farkle sit on my bed whilst I stand in front of them.

"so...you guys are probably wondering why I want you to help pick my outfit" I say

"well...yeah why? But we don't mind helping pick an outfit for you it was a lot of fun last time" Farkle replies

"yeah it was that was one of my best days ever" Lucas chimes in.

"Yeah...well the boy I kissed was Josh" I admit

"what!" Farkle yells

"what?" I ask

"how is that possible he is three years older than you woman and I'm your age and you pick him over me" Farkle yells

"yeah" I agree

"well as long as your happy I'm okay" he replies

"thanks Farkle" I smile

"No problem but if he hurts you he has a Farkle to deal with" i can't help it I chuckle at that line.

"Lucas" I turn to him to see his reaction

"you called me Lucas?" He questions

"yeah...this is a serious situation"

"okay...and of Josh hurts you he'll have to deal with me because you are my best friend" Lucas smiles

"thanks" I thank

"no problem so should we begin?"

"Yep let's start" I exclaim.

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter and I made Lucas and Maya a close best friend relation for the purpose of the story and Farkle and Lucas are both protective of Maya and Farkle wants her to be happy.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay sorry for not updating for a while but it's summer holiday and I've been hanging out with family that live far you know... So it's hard to find time.**

 **let's get right to it**

 **hope you enjoy:)**

 **Maya's POV:**

"So we all know the beauty of picking outfits you have to have some tunes" Farkle explains "alright who's picking?" I ask "do you wanna choose Maya?" Ranger Rick asks "no thanks Huckleberry I'm in a good mood so it's yours and Farkle's pick" I reply. They both gasp "what?" I question "Wow you really like Josh he's put you in a good mood and gave us a choice of music" Farkle laughs "shut up" I chuckle throwing my pillow at his face. "Hey Maya when does your mum get back from work" Sundance asks "she's not at work she just went by the bakery to pick up some cake" I explain "cake...for what?" He replies confused "cake to eat...duh Lucas" Farkle answers "okay..." Lucas mumbles "so what song?" I ask.

Farkle and Lucas share a smirk "what?" I question confused "I have a great song on my phone" Farkle says still smirking "which one" I ask cautiously "I've heard it Farkle showed me it's the best song ever and it was hilarious to watch the ending of the video" Lucas chimes in "and this song is called..." I say "it's called eight year old Maya singing a song at Farkle's birthday party after she was discovered to have a great voice" Farkle exclaims laughing. My eyes widen in shock as both boys in front of me smirk "Farkle" I shout grabbing his turtle neck. "Keep staring at my eyes" Farkle smirks probably going into some daydream about us. "Maya..." Lucas breathes turning me towards him "You don't have to be embarrassed you have a great voice" he says I give home the look reminding him about the end of the video "well...the ending was pretty embarassing considering you did get your face shoved in cake" he laughs. While I stand there waiting for him to shut his mouth. After a good five muinetes of both boys laughing at the most humiliating moment of my life when Missy Bradford shoved my face on cake I started talking "okay...so now that you two are done with your terrible humour can you pick a song already?" I scream frustrated "we already have we can just cut out the cake shoving part" Farkle answers. "Why the hell would you ever want to listen to me singing?" I ask confused "what?" Both boys reply shocked with wide eyed. "Maya did you hear yourself in the video you sounded awesome" Lucas says "no I didn't I was just some eight year old acting stupid and you know it" I retaliate "no you weren't Maya you sounded kinda professional" Farkle says agreeing with Lucas. After about ten minutes of arguing I finally agreed to let them play that stupid video which I wish Farkle would just delete but he says he finds it to cute. I find that crazy.

Soon the sound of eight year old me singing to young to care by Shawn Desman

 _We're old enough to know better but to young to care._

 **Okay so I do belive I owe you guys a longer chapter and they haven't even picked the outfit yet but they defenetiley will in the next chapter but this chapter idea came up in my head and I really wanted to put it in.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Another chapter** **of Maya's first kiss is here!**

 **Hope you enjoy:)**

 **Lucas's POV:**

"Lucas stop" Farkle and Maya scream as I chase them with a water gun. Yeah I know what your thinking how did we go from picking an outfit to water guns? Well even I don't know the answer to that we just found the guns in Maya's closet and tried them out. Suddenly, I feel a wet sensation on my back I turn around to see...a smirking Maya Hart!

 _"Ahhhhhhh_ Farkle down" I hear Farkle scream as Maya splashed water on him. Me and Farkle share a glance and we instantly know what to do.

 **Maya's POV:**

As I spray both boys I can't help but feel proud of myself. I feel four strong arms wrap around me or two strong arms and two Farkle arms " _ahhhhhhhhh"_ I scream as I realise my feet are being lifted off the ground and there's water being sprayed on my face "it don't feel so good right Hart?" Lucas asks in a teasing voice still holding me up in the air. Farkle chuckles along with him holding onto me as well. Seriously? I just lost to Ranger Rick and Farkle this is a weird day!

"Fine you guys win now put me down" I yell "not yet princess" they both chorus whilst splashing more water on my face. Seriously? Ranger Rick and Farkle beat me. Wow!

I finally get put down "thanks a lot" I glare "hey you took Farkle down" Farkle exclaims in third person "what's your excuse?" I turn to Sundance "I'm Ranger Rick and I'll be here for the rest of your life" Lucas says. All three of us chuckle at his comment.

 **Lucas's POV:**

After we walk back to the house and dry ourselves we all decide to take a break "so Maya you excited about your date tomorrow?" I tease "listen her Huckleberry it's not a date" she responds "then what is it?" Farkle asks "I don't know" She sighs placing her head on Farkle's shoulder. Maya and Farkle have been best friends forever so I know that they're comftarbale doing things like that just as friends. Maya's even put her head on my shoulder numerous times and the same with Farkle but she is sitting next to Farkle now so it does make sense she puts her head on his shoulder right now. Farkle puts an arm around her. "Why don't you ask him Maya" Farkle says "what!" She exclaims eyes widened as if we just asked her to rob a bank. "Yeah...why don't you?" I ask confused "seriously?" She gets up and paces around the room "if I asked him that and he said no it would wreck our friendship and I would take a trip to humiliation town" she shrieks. I laugh and pull her down in between me and Farkle.

 **Farkle's POV:**

"Okay" I say getting ready to present my outfit. Me, Maya, Lucas and Riley have a tradition Whenever we help each other pick outfits we always pick some clothes and present the outfit to whoever we're helping. Riley's not here but we can still carry out the tradition "Farkle goes first Farkle always goes first" I say presenting a purple lace dress with long sleeves and a black belt around the waist with white Jeans and Maya already said she's wearing her leather boots with rhinestones "wow!" Maya and Lucas chorus looking at my outfit "nice pick Farkle" Lucas compliments.

"Now that Farkle has presented his lovely outfit it is time to present mine" Lucas says making an introduction "alright Bucky mc going boing let's see it" Maya says getting frustrated "Maya come down in five muinetes with your friends I have some cake" we hear Miss Hart saying from downstairs "alright mom we'll be down soon" Maya replies smiling at the thought of cake. "Okay so here's the outfit" Lucas says showing a sleeveless Royal blue flows top and a royal blue flowy skirt with a thin black belt. "Wow!" Me and Maya chorus "nice pick Lucas" I say. "So which one Maya?" I ask. All of us know that we don't care which one Maya picks me and Lucas don't care if she picks one and not the other because we both know she appreciates our help and she likes both outfits judging by her reactions. "I...can't choose but I think I'm gonna go with...

 **Very important Authors note:**

 **I left a cliffhanger!**

 **I need everyone to vote for which outfit they prefer I tried my best to describe them but I need as many votes as possibile please vote for either**

 **Farkle's outfit**

 **or**

 **Lucas's outfit**

 **Please don't choose an outfit just because you like Farkle or Lucas more I need the genuinely better outfit also whichever outfit wins don't worry the other character won't be offended at all.**

 **Vote now so the next update comes quickly:)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay thanks to everybody who reviewed, Favourited and followed I can't belive this story has over 90 reviews you don't know how happy that makes me. Okay so now the moment has arrived the chapter where the outfit is chosen and the chapter when you know if Farkle's or Lucas's outfit has been chosen. So the vote for Farkle and Lucas's outfit is now closed and the moment has arrived...**

 **Well you probably already know but I might as well give you the scores**

 **Farkle's outfit= 5 votes**

 **Lucas's outfit= 3 votes**

 **so I'm really sorry to those three dedicated readers who voted for Lucas's outfit but Farkle's outfit won fair and square so it won.**

 **enjoy:)**

 **Farkle's POV:**

"I think I'm gonna go with...Farkle's outfit "cool" both me and Lucas chorus at the same time "now can we go have some cake?" Lucas asks. We all laugh and trail towards the stairs.

 **Lucas's POV:**

After we walk downstairs to eat...cake for absolutely no reason whatsoever. "Thanks for the cake Ms Hart" I thank "your welcome Lucas" she replies. After our thanks and welcomes we walk back upstairs to Maya's bedroom. "So Maya we all know what your thinking?" I say gesturing to me and Farkle "what?" She asks confused with an adororbale look of curiosity on her face. "You are wondering if you and Josh hanging out is a date" Farkle chimes in "what?" She asks nervously "we'll miss Maya Hart it's very difficult to tell what your thinking but when it comes to Josh the thoughts just flow right out of you" I say taking a seat on the bed. "It's true Maya I've never seen you like this about a boy except for our first date"'Farkle says "huh what date?" I ask confused "Farkle we we're two and we took our first bath together that's not a date" Maya says "yeah...just keep telling yourself that" Farkle says as me and Maya double over in laughter.

 **Farkle's POV:**

"Guys thanks for helping with the outfit and for coming over" Maya thanks us as we are about to leave "your welcome Maya" I say giving her a hug "our Pleasure" Lucas says hugging Maya goodbye "night Maya" me and Lucas chorus "night" she replies as we leave and walk out of the building it's sunset but it's summer so it's not dark yet. "So Lucas what did you think of the whole Maya and Josh date?" I ask "I think they're cute together and Maya needs some happiness in her life and she's had a crush on Josh for ages it's nice that he returns her feelings" he replies "well Maya didn't seem to sure of him returning her feelings" I say "yeah...but he kissed her and you know Maya she's probably just nervous" he says "Maya doesn't get nervous" I say "yeah...but Josh makes her nervous."

 **Maya's POV:**

I am...nervous about tomorrow how is that possibile? I'm Maya Hart I don't get nervous but I guess Josh has always had that little advantage over me. Okay well I better get some sleep I have a long day tomorrow...yay!


	21. Chapter 21

**This is the...21st chapter of Maya's first kiss and I am nearly at 100 reviews I am super happy about that I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed.**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **Maya's POV:**

I woke up early today but no matter how much I tried to go back to sleep the nerves were just keeping me up it's like nine in the morning now. I'm supposed to meet Josh at the park at one. Why am I so freaked? It's not even a date he'll never see me in that way the kiss was probably something that just happened in that moment. It wasn't intentional.

Okay I need to get my thoughts straight and think normally and there's no reason for me to be nervous anyway we are just two friends hanging out I wonder what he has planned for me? Josh said we are not spending the day at the park and that he has a surprise for me a fun place to go too. Well my outfit is picked I'll just straighten my hair and wear my gold locket and I'm set but okay I admit it I'm totally freaking out.

 _knock knock_

My bedroom door knocks. Who could that be? Who would be here at this time on this day I open the door and see...Farkle and Ranger Rick oh thank god! I thought I'll have to freak out alone. I wish Riley was here she would freak out as well with me!

"Hey Maya" Farkle and Bucky Mc boing boing chorus

"hi" I say hugging the life out of both them because I need something to freak on

"okay well we see your freaked" Farkle says

"I'm not freaked" I deny

they both laugh "your freaked" Lucas says as they both grab my hands and put me on the bed

"Maya you need to relax" Lucas says

"alright" I say taking a deep breath.

"hey guys" we hear a voice say which belongs to Riley

"Hey Riles" I say confused to her presence but happy as well

"Maya" she says hugging me "I'm so happy for you" she says while Farkle's smile falters "about what" I question.

"It all makes sense now your kiss it was with Josh" she smirks. My eyes widen in shock as realisation hits me Farkle isn't the best at keeping secrets under pressure and I'm guessing Riley asked him if he knew who I kissed. "Farkle" I yell "I should run! Should I run?" Farkle screams "uh...I'll go find him" Lucas says groaning and running after Farkle.

"Riles I'm so sorry for not telling you" I say as Riley sits next to me

"peaches...it's okay Maya I know you just didn't want me to freak out and I'm not I'm really happy for you but I told Josh if he hurts you I will break him family or not" she says laughing.

I laugh too "yeah..but we're still not a couple we are just friends I say sighing

"yeah...just friends who kissed and just friends who are going on a date today.

"it's not a date" I say "yes it is well to me it is" Riley says.

"so Maya my dear sweet best friend who else knows?" She asks

"you,your mum,Farkle and Ranger Rick" I say listing to the few people who have found out

"you told my mum before me" Riley asks a little shocked "no it's complicated" I reply "your phone volume was too high" she says "yeah" I nod.

"Okay so let me see the outfit and also I can't believe you three had a outfit picking party without me" Riley says when Farkle and Lucas come back into the room. "Maya I'm sorry" Farkle says looking terrified "it's fine Farkle" I say and all four of us take a group hug. So what if I'm freaked for the afternoon I have my friends to help me.

"Okay" says Riley "it's time to get Maya ready" she says smirking "yeah Maya why don't I do your makeup" says ranger Rick approaching me "um...no thanks" I say trying to get out of it. Luckily I got out of it and now I'm standing in front of a mirror with three of my best friends behind me wearing one of the best most casual dresses in my closet, my hair straightened and my gold locket sitting comftarbaly around my neck "Maya you look great now here's your phone" Lucas says "what did you do to my phone?" I quetzion huckleberry and after five muinetes of arguing I find out he didn't to anything. Moral compasses never change.

"Maya have fun and remember if Josh hurts you we'll kill him" Farkle says "yeah we will have gun Maya" Riley says smiling and hugs me. All four of us have another group hug and part ways Farkle and Ranger Rick walk home together and Riley goes home too as for me I head to the park...


	22. Not a chapter! Very important

**Hey guys, you might be wondering why I haven't been updating lately and it's weird because I love writing this story so it's weird for me to not be updating I will update soon but it'll be on the 13th or 14th Augaust because I'm in a different country for holiday I have wifi but it's really busy because sightseeing and stuff.**

 **This story is far from over don't worry there will be funny moments and sad moments and there is a moment which is kinda embarrassing for Maya but Josh comforts her and everyone's really worried but that's later in the story and it's just a moment very late in the story well not that later but soon.**

 **Thanks for reading this and wasting two muinetes of your life to read my rambling but that's why I love you guys:)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, I'm back and ready to let my imagination flow:)**

 **First off earlier in the story I said that I just wanted Lucaya if Joshaya Doesn't happen and that's crazy sorry but I ship Lucaya/Joshaya the same amount it's just after Girl meets tell tale tot I went a little Joshaya crazy there was a time when I shipped just Lucaya and another time when I shipped Lucaya more than Joshaya and another time when I shipped Joshaya more thann Lucaya those need to stop after Yearbook I've gone Lucaya crazy:) but that always happens and I know after Girl meets Ra Ra I am gonna go Joshaya crazy:) it happens it's a thing:) by the way there will be NO Rucas in this story because I dislike them because I'm a Lucaya shipper but I respect all of you who ship Rucas because I don't care what you ship as long as you love GMW then we can be friends. Of course I'd be friends with people who don't watch it either but I'm assuming you guys do because this is a GMW fanfic!**

 **So I have some replies and shout out's so let's get started:**

 **Guest: Your welcome and you guys deserved too know so there's no need to thank me.**

 **Katiethecandycorn: Thanks and your story is great I hope you have success with your's as well.**

 **BasketballQueen: Thanks for telling your readers to read my story it means a lot. I love that your such a dedicated reader it makes you shine:)**

 **Lalo: As soon as I read your review I had to reply. Thank you so much and don't worry I will be continuing this story and I would love to talk to you on Twitter but I don't have an account on there I wish I did but :( Thanks for reviewing and reading your review made me smile uncontrollably:)**

 **Guest: You are about to find out what happens!**

 **Gmwgirl: Riley knows! And I'm happy that you enjoyed it:)**

 **Okay let's begin**

 **enjoy:)**

 **Maya's POV:**

I head to the park my nerves rising up again as I walk I notice the usual little girls running into there father's arms I miss that but I guess those days are over now I remember up until I was nine when my father left after that I'd just come to the park with Riley and watch Mr Mathews push her on the swing and then me and watch as he got us ice cream just like my dad used too.

As I approach the lake I notice Josh looking in another direction I walk over to him and clear my throat "huh...oh Maya sorry I didn't see you oh woah!" He says as he sees my outfit. Oh my god! Does he think I look weird? Do I look immature or ugly or something? "Maya...woah!" He breathes speechless. Why is he speechless? Is it good or bad speechless? "You look amazing" he says smiling "your not so bad yourself" I smirk at him showing my confidence even though there is hardly any inside me.

"so what were you looking at?" I ask "what do you mean?" He asks playing dumb. I give him a look "fine...you caught me I was just looking at them" he points to a little boy with his dad "why?" I ask "I kinda miss being a kid" he admits "same here life was so much easier back then" I agree "yeah...I guess I just miss being so naive and innocent you know no one can really accuse you of anything back then?" He says remincing "I guess" I reply.

"So shall we?" He says "we shall" I reply as we both walk out of the park "so where are we going I ask" as we walk "Well it's a surprise" he replies smirking "what kind of surprise?" I ask intrigued "hopefully..a good one" he says. After another ten muinetes of hatter we finally arrive at...oh no! The ice skating ring!

"We are here" Josh announces our arrival to absolutely no one in particular "um...ice skating" I gulp "yeah" he sounds excited I can't tell him I don't know how to skate he'll just laugh. I guess here goes nothing. I gulp and we walk in. We head to get some skating shoes and put them on and I make sure too take some extra time to put them on. "Maya you ready?" Josh asks "yeah" I nod hiding my face as we head towards the ice.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for not updating for a while but I just wanted too let you know that I will be updating more often now.**

 **Bailey62799: This story is 100% Joshaya like I said before and this story will have Lucaya friendship moments and Faya friendship moments though it will have all types of friendship moments especially a lot of Riley/Maya best friend moments now that Riley knows who she kissed. You don't need to worry this story will stay Joshaya I am not going to randomly change it into another pairing.**

 **Maya's POV:**

We slowly walk over to the ice rink and step no! I don't think I'm gonna enjoy this hanging out session much and I doubt Josh will go the whole hour not realising that I can't skate and I never have in my life. We walk in and I stay in the same corner near the entrance as Josh skates forward thinking I'm right behind him. I glance down at the ice as I fell myself tremble with fear. I've never been ice skating before can you blame me? Oh my gosh! I don't know what to do what can I tell Josh? This is gonna be so humiliating "Maya" Josh says approaching me with a concerned look on his face "uh..." I trail off not really sure what I'm supposed to say.

Josh smirks "you can't skate can you?" He questions. I just look at the ice and then back up at him "Maya..." He breathes "why didn't you just say something?" He asks me softly while my hands are still grabbed onto the wall behind me "well...you seems so excited and I didn't want to ruin this for you" I breathe wondering what he'll say next "Maya..." He says my name and grabs one of my hands which makes me feel more scared then ever considering I'm on ice. I breathe heavily as I realise he's holding both my hands and I'm standing on ice.

"Maya" Josh says noticing the terrified look on my face "your fine I got you" he says holding onto my hands tighter. My breathing calms down "do you wanna do something else?" he asks "no!" I exclaim "Josh it's fine I know you really wanted to do this I can just watch you skate" I say happy to get some time to stare at Josh.

"Nice try Princess " he says smirking "what?" I ask "you really think I'm gonna just let you watch me and not have any fun" he says. By letting me watch him I will have fun trust me! "Then what do I do?" I ask "I'm gonna teach you how to skate" he says not giving me any time to answer before he grabs my hand and pulls me across the ice.

It's at that moment I realise I'm skating this is something I've never done before I've always been afraid I rememeber birthday parties at the skate rink when I was younger I'd always sneak away from the rink and just wonder off but in this moment I just realised I'm skating. I'm doing something I've never done before because fear held me back but skating with Josh I feel safe like I can do anything. Does that sound weird?

We make it to the other side of the skate rink "did you enjoy that?" He asks noticing my bright smile "that was the first time I've ever skated" I state as a look of surprise flashes over his face "seriously?" I nod "why?" He asks "well I've always been a little scared too skate I don't know why I've just always felt too scared" I say shyly.

"Well we aren't done yet come one" he says gently pulling me in front of him "what are you..." I get cut off my two strong arms put around my waist "Josh..." I say "just go with it" he reply and I do I go with it.

We skate around his arms around me as we go around the rink smiling and blushing. I've never felt safe with anyone before but Joshua Mathews may have changed me.

After the skating rink closed we walked back too the park "did you have fun?" I ask "aren't I supposed too be asking you that question?" He jokes "I asked first" I joke back "well I had a great time Maya" he says still not letting go of my hand not that I was complaining or anything.

"Did you have fun?" He asks "yeah" I say smiling "good" he says as we stop at an ice cream truck. I order a strawberry as usual and Josh orders a chocolate. I see Josh getting his wallet out and I stop him "I'll pay" I offer getting my purse out. Josh just gives me the look and I instantly put my purse back in whilst frowning.

As we walk through the park holding hands and eating ice cream I realise something I've never felt like this before. Who knew that Maya Hart would ever be the type of girl who will enjoy walking through the park and holding hands with the boy she's been hopelessly crushing on. "This is cliche" I say laughing. Josh laughs with me "yeah I guess it is" he says swinging his arm around me. Oh my Gosh! Did Josh Mathews just put his arm around me? Woah! "So this date's turned out pretty well" I say thinking about it "oh so this is a date?" Josh smirks. At that moment I realised what I said but I had too keep my cool "do you want it to be a date?" I smirk back "yeah but do you?" He asks "yeah" I nod "then I guess it is" he says as we arrive at the Mathews apartment his arm still around me.

We walk in Josh's arm was still around me and I know Riley will be too excited when she sees that and I will have to fill her out on every little detail because it's a best friend's duty! As we walk in I notice Shawn, Cory, mum, Topanga, Riley and Auggie sitting at the couch. The adults look like they're having fun but Riley and Auggie look bored out of their minds. As soon a we walk in everyone turns too us and I was right as usual Riley's smile looks bigger than New York! Topanga's smirk couldn't be bigger, Mom smiled looking proud, Auggie still had the same bored expression one his face, Cory looked like he could Murder Josh but Shawn's reaction was by far the worst his face was red and looked like he was gonna lunge at Josh any second his fists were in a tight ball and by the look on his face everyone knew Josh was a dead man or boy!

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **Sorry I'm being kinda mean first taking ages to update now a Cliffy;)**

 **Don't worry next chapter wil be up soon:)**

 **Prepeare for an angry and Over protective Shawn!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A new chapter of Maya's first kiss coming at you!**

 **No one's POV:**

"YOU!" Shawn yelled at Josh as he yanked Josh's arm off Maya's shoulders "Shawn" Katy stood and walked in front of him making sure he dosen't harm the young Mathews boy. "Shawn..." Maya breathed "Maya what is going on?" Shawn questioned furiously as Katy moved back too her place on the couch. "That's what I'd like too know" Cory yells walking towards the three "Mr Mathews..." Maya trails off wishing she was anywhere but in that very moment. "Look, Cory it's nothing me and Maya just went ice skating" Josh says "and Shawn you need too calm down" Josh continues looking terrified "DON'T YOU TELL ME TOO CALM DOWN" Shawn yelled as he pointed his finger in Josh's direction.

Everyone was shocked by Shawn's sudden outburst especially Maya "Shawn what are you doing?" She asks "the question is what are you doing?" He replies "what's your problem?" Maya yelled at her father figure "my problem is that you are too young too be going out with some boy" he says calmly "no I'm not! I can go out with whoever I like and this boy had k own you his whole life and suddenly I'm not allowed too talk too him" Maya yells mad at Shawn's outburst.

Everyone was shocked by Shawn's outburst but that dosen't compare too how shocked everyone was to Maya's outburst except for Shawn he's been down that road. "Young lady I expect you too tell me what's going on with you two right this muinete" Shawn yelled pointing at Josh and Maya. The pair of lovebirds stayed silent "First you kiss some boy and keep it a secret and now you two are suddenly all buddy buddy" Shawn thinks out loud, confused.

Maya by this point is fed up by the constant questions of who her mysterious lip locking partner may be so she spilled it!

"It's because I kissed Josh okay he was the one I kissed and we are all "buddy buddy" because we just went on a date alright I kissed Josh is everybody happy? I kissed Josh" Maya yells surprising everyone.

Cory's fists clenches and his face looks like it's about to explode but that's nothing compared to Shawn's reaction!

 **Cliffy sorry to disappoint!**

 **Important!:**

 **I was thinking if I should rename this story Girl meets Maya's first kiss! What do you think?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating I've just recently been getting into young Shawn/Maya in time travel fics so I've been reading a few of those:)**

 **I know I'm being kinda lazy with the updates this summer but I'm sorry and don't worry I will stop now and update when I can.**

 **I just wanted to say I will not be changing the title of this story it will stay as Maya's first kiss:)**

 **too many smileys:) :) :)**

 **enjoy:)**

 **Shawn's POV:**

I'm guessing my reaction was by far the worst but how could I not get angry at Josh I can't believe Maya didn't tell me this!

"I'm sorry but you two can not go out" I say stepping forward, calming down but keeping the glare pointed at Josh in place.

"I'm sorry, what?" Maya asks with a shocked expression on her face I notice everyone else has the Same shocked expression apart from Cory who was glaring daggers at Josh.

"You heard me" I reply to Maya "who do you think you are?" She spits out "I think I am Shawn" I say smirking "you can't tell me who I can and can't date" she challenges "really? Because I think I just did" I say knowing I'm going too win this fight. "Mom" Maya says "Katy" I say as we both turn towards her. She looks like she dosen't want too get anywhere near involved with this.

"Mom tell Shawn he's overeacting" Maya says

"Katy tell Maya that she's too young too date" I fight

"Sorry but I don't want too get involved with this and I would like too see where this is going" Katy smirks stepping back.

"Cory" I call "that's not fair we all know he's going to take your side" Maya complains "hush" I reply "if I may interrupt" Josh says putting his are, around Maya's waist which just gets me more fired up "Mathews step back aways from her and no one gets hurt" I say protectively standing in front of Maya. Josh does as I say stepping back. I turn towards Maya and Cory "wait! Maya says this isn't fair he's going too take your side so I need someone who's going too take mine" she complains "and who's that?" I question "Riley" she replies smirking back "yes peaches" Riley says getting involved "are you on my side?" Maya asks "of course" she says "hey" I complain too Riley but then again I knew she would take Maya's side "face it uncle Shawn your overeacting and your even more protective than dad" Riley says laughing "what! No I'm not" I say "no he's not Riley do you feel I need too be more protective?" Cory questions "No!" Riley shouts instantly horrified by the thought of her father being more protective of her.

"Riley tell Shawn he's overeacting" Maya says

"Cory tell Maya she's too young too date or even talk too boys" I say

"Shawn your overeacting" Riley tells me

"Maya your too young to date and flirt" Cory tells Maya.

"if I may interrupt" Josh says taking hold of Maya's hand

"no you may not" I say through gritted teeth whilst giving Josh the back away look as soon as him and Maya notice that they both let go leaving their hands a good distance apart.

"Look I just want to explain" Josh says "well no matter what your explanation is I will not forgive you" I retaliate.

"Shawn please" Maya pleas with puppy dog eyes. "Fine" I sigh.

"wait a muinete I need an explanation too" Cory says still glaring at Josh "then may I explain too the both of you" Josh says choosing his words carefully. Me and Clry follow Josh too Riley's room after receiving her permission.

 **Sorry it's short I know my chapters are short that's why I try too update often!**

 **The next chapter is the talk between Shawn, Cory and Josh so we'll see where that goes and Maya and Josh went on a date they're kinda a couple well they just need too talk about they're relationship first.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Another chapter of Maya's first kiss has arrived and now we shall see the conversation between Josh, Cory and Shawn!**

 **Josh's POV:**

I walk into Riley's bedroom with Shawn and Cory close behind me as I close the door I feel nervous what if Shawn forbids me to date Maya? I have really strong feelings for her I can't just let go of these feelings I guess I need too convince two grown men that I'm good enough for her.

"You have ten muinetes kid" Shawn speaks glaring at me "you heard him what are you waiting for?" Cory asks giving me the same dirty look from before "okay I know both of you care about Maya" I start "but I really like her and I want too be with her and I would never hurt her and don't you think that she would want you two too accept our relationship" I say confidently "do you think we should just kill him now? Shawn" Cory asks looking serious "do you think anyone would notice" Shawn replies. What? They're not actually gonna kill me? Right? "Guys don't you think your making Maya unhappy" I ask "what?" They both chorus confused.

"Maya's happy and you know she dosen't want to upset you guys and if she does what you want she won't be happy" I say as soon as I see the look on their faces I know I've won. "Fine you have permission to date her but if you hurt her Mathews I will not hesitate to kill you" Shawn says spitefully "neither will I Josh if you dare try anything watch what happens!" Cory says with just as much spite as Josh.

We walk back into the living room and Shawn gives Maya his permission to date me "really?" She asks hope shining on her eyes "yes" Shawn smiles "yay!" Maya squeals hugging Shawn "your welcome kiddo" Shawn smiles ruffling her hair. Maya looks hopefully too Cory "You have my permission too" he smiles and Maya's smile grows wider. I love seeing her like this she's happy and that makes me happy!


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys,** **how you doing? I hope your holidays are going well and I hope you enjoy this chapter of Maya's first kiss:D**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **Maya's POV:**

How did Josh convince them? This is great I think it's the happiest day of my life. Too bad there's school tomorrow that just sucks I wish I could just stay home tomorrow and catch up on sleep.

"Maya"

"Riley"

"You need to tell me everything that happened on the date" Riley screams earning the attention of everyone in the room including Josh who just smirks as he sits at the table talking to Auggie and Topanga. It also earns the attention of Shawn and Cory who just glare at Riley.

"Uh...how about later?" I whisper as everyone's eyes are on me.

"What! No way! You promised me that you would give me every single detail" she says loud enough for the whole of New York to hear.

"Riley" I sigh "ring power" she says and drags me out of the room but that dosen't mean I didn't miss Josh's smirk as I was dragged out.

As soon as I was inside safely I sat on the bay window "Riley, what was that?"

"What was what?"

"Did you have to say that in front of Josh?"

"Yes Maya I did"

"why?"

"Because it's fun to make you all flustered around uncle Josh because it's usually me who gets all embarassed around boys" she smirks

"Fine then I guess you don't need to hear about my date" I smirk turning away

"Ring power"

"curses"

"Okay, so tell me everything that happened and don't miss out a single detail"

As I went through the date slowly explaining every single detail to Riley whilst she squeals and jumps at the exactly right places. It makes me happy to have her as a best friend.

"How you doing?" I jump upon hearing Farkle's voice

"Farkle" me and Riley shout in unison

"Ladies" he replies not even realising the damage he had just caused

"oh. Did I scare you?" He asks

"no you just nearly gave us heart attacks"

"oh good. So no damage done" he says as me and Riley just give him the look.

"Hello" the three of us jump upon hearing another voice.

"Lucas" we all yell

"Farkle, Maya, Riley" he yells thinking this is some sort of game. We all just glare at him.

"Maya don't you have a certain date to tell us about?" Farkle questions

"what date?" I ask playing dumb

"Stop it" Ranger Rick jokingly

"Are you gonna tell us?" Farkle asks

"yep" I nod

"when they got home Shawn and dad went ballistic" Riley says

"looks like we're in for a story" Lucas and Farkle look at each other as me and Riley retell everything that had happened that day.

As I looked around I realised something I have my friends and my family and I have Josh that's all I need right now.

 **Okay, I know it's kinda late to update but I have been working on this chapter and don't worry the next chapter is already planned out so I hope you guys enjoyed this and see you next time:)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys, another chapter of Maya's first kiss is here and I'm sorry it's short!**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **Maya's POV:**

I awake when I heard a sudden thud downstairs. I sat up in my bed and heard my alarm clock go off. Huh? Little to late to wake me up. This alarm clock really needs to learn to wake me up before I wake up. Wait! That makes no sense. Oh well!

I walk downstairs too see where this thudding is coming from "Shawn?" I ask when I see him in the kitchen trying and failing to make pancakes.

"Hey Maya, uh...I'm not so good at pancakes would you settle for toast?" He asks trying to hide the burnt pancakes. I laugh "okay but where's mum?" I ask.

"She had to run out to get some things for dinner and she called me to make sure you get to school on time" he explains whilst putting bread in the toaster. "I could've just woken up on my own" I complain. Seriously? I'm not a kid I can handle making breakfast and walking out the door in time.

"Really? Maya I wouldn't trust you too be home alone"

"why not?" I question

"You would probably have a party"

"That's not true I wouldn't probably have a party I would defenitliey have a party" I clarify.

"Well someone could break in and your precious little party would be ruined" Shawn says

"Who would break into a house when there's a kid having a party" I say. Seriously? What kind of an idiot would do that?

"I don't know" he shrugs handing me toast with jam.

"Thanks" I mumble taking a bite of my breakfast "So do you need a ride to school?"

"Usually I take the subway with Riley" I say with a mouthful of bread in my mouth.

"Do you want me to drop you there? I was gonna go see Cory anyway" he responds "sure" I nod heading upstairs to get dressed.

I walk into my room and browse through my wardrobe until I find my denim shirt and leather shorts. I add my black tights and put on my friendship ring.

I walk back downstairs when I'm done and tell Shawn we could get going now.

We get into his car. "So Maya, what exactly happen on your date yestarday?" "Well Josh took me ice skating" I smile goofily "you hate ice skating" he says "yeah but...wait! How did you know I hate ice skating?" I ask confused.

"Cory told me" "how did he know?" I ask

"I'm sure it dosen't take a genius to figure it out" he responds.

"Okay" I shrug and turn to look outside the window. The view is the same thing I always see but today it seems different...more calm. That's nice I live in quite a small neibourghood which is very quiet. It's mostly just old couples and newly weds so there's not many kids around.

"So what's going on between you and mum?" I ask turning around to face Shawn.

"Oh...uh nothing much" he says concentrating on the road "you sure?" I smirk

"I'm sure but the same can't be said between you and Josh." He responds facing me.

"Me and Josh...I don't know" I shrug trying to not let it get to me

"Okay...spill" Shawn says so I do I tell him how we haven't talked about the date or the kiss and how I'm a little insecure. Shawn does what every father does tells me not to worry and that I'm perfect just the way I am.

"Thanks Shawn" I mumble

"your welcome"

I get out of the car and walk towards the Mathews apartment with Shawn next to me.


	30. Chapter 30

**30th chapter already! Yay! You guys are the most dedicated and best readers ever and if your interested I am working on some more Joshaya stories and one shots soon but I haven't posted them yet but I am slowly writing them.**

 **This is my most popular story so it is one of my biggest fanfiction priorities at the moment and I really enjoy writing it because every day it's like I get a new idea for this story:)**

 **This story is far from over I want a long story because this is a Joshaya love story and love stories are never short especially Corpanga's;)**

 **Okay, this might be kinda selfish of me too say but one of my goals is to get this story to over 200 reviews and that does sound selfish and I'm so happy to the amount that this story is at like over 100 people read this and that really makes me one of the happiest girls alive!:) but it would be nice because I see other stories which have over 200 reviews and it just makes me imagine me having that amount!**

 **Thank you too all who have favourited, followed, reviewed. You are all so amazing!**

 **This is an important chapter so pay close attention!**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **Maya's POV:**

Me and Shawn walk into the Mathews residence. It's the same thing everyday except a certain hottie sitting at the breakfast table. "What's up losers?" I say barging through the door. "Do you say that everyday you walk in here?" Shawn asks "yep" I say poppin the P.

"Maya, eat" Mrs Mathews says "no thanks Mrs Mathews I already ate" I say "it wasn't a request"

"I already ate though Shawn made toast" I say

Mrs and Mr Mathews gasp. "Shawn" Cory says glaring at Shawn as Topanaga rushes to my side "Maya do you feel anything? A stomach ache, dizziness" she asks. What? I look over to Josh and Riley for help but they just look amused by the scene in front of them.

"I'm confused..." I say "Shawn! Your cooking made her confused see! It's okay Maya do you feel faint?"

"No" I shake my head

"would you guys stop it I just made her toast I didn't poison it" Shawn says "well we all know you and cooking Shawn" Cory says.

"I walk over to the breakfast table and take a seat next to Auggie whilst the adults all go to another room to chat.

"So Maya, you ready for school?" Riley asks "yeah" I nod "okay, let me just get my bag" she says leaving the room but not before giving Josh a pointed glare and saying "no funny business!" It's nice to have a best friend who protects you at all times.

"So Maya, did you enjoy our date yestarday?" Josh asks "I did" I say as Auggie turns towards me "Uncle Josh was talking about you all night" he says groaning whilst I just laugh whereas Josh Looks embarassed. Then I do something I never thought I would do I held onto Josh's hand! I looked up and was relived to see was smiling (and blushing)

"I got my..." Riley walks into the room but stops when she sees our hands. "My bag" she continues smirking.

I clear my throat "Right Riles should we go?" I say standing up, grabbing my bag and walking towards the door.

"Yeah lets go" she responds following me.

We walk out into the hallway "so spill what just happened in there?" Riley whispers ushering me towards the elevator. "Nothing...jeez Riley" I roll my eyes.

"Sorry Maya but I don't have my own love life because I don't have a boyfriend and I don't like any boys" she says "so?" I ask "so...I have to be completely obsessed with your relationship it's a best friends duty" she says linking her arm through mine.

We walk into school to find Farkle and Ranger Rick waiting for us "ladies" Farkle greets "Farkle" we reply in unison "what took you guys so long" Lucas asks "Somebody had a little hand holding session with my uncle" Riley says smirking at me.

The boys laugh and continue to tease me as we walk into the school.

Everyone's buzzing around and it's louder than usual "what's going on?" Farkle asks "beats me" I reply noticing a large crowd around the wall. "Look over there" I point to Riley, Farkle and Lucas "let's go" Farkle says grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the wall with Lucas behind me and Riley ahead of Farkle.

We somehow make our way to the front of the crowd "what does it say?" I ask because of Riley's head in the way.

"The grand night dance"

"OH MY GOD!" Riley squeals "who should I ask?" She asks me. I shrug my shoulders. "What about Charlie?" I suggest and she smiles.

"I'll ask Smackle" Farkle smiles at me and I smile back remembering our converation about his and Smackle's relationship. "What about you Lucas?" Farkle asks

"No one I'd rather just spend the night with my friends" he says smiling at us "Lucas we'll all get dates though" Riley says. "It's fine I really don't want girl drama" he responds. We all walk to History together but the only thing on my mind is should I ask Josh?


	31. Authors note:please read!

**Hey guys, I am so sorry for not updating but I kinda hurt my arm it's been really painful but it's nothing serious. That's still no excuse and I'm super sorry. Also I have an important Authors note:**

 **I'm going to be writing a Joshaya story soon and it's based on the chocolate box girls series by Cathy Cassidy but with GMW characters and my own little twist so I was thinking of writing the first one Cherry Crush but changing the story but just a few things will be the same and the character's will be different. Instead of Cherry there will be Maya, instead of Shay there will be Josh, instead of Skye there will be Riley, instead of Honey there will be Missy and instead of Summer and Coco there will be Smackle and Sarah. So you don't have to even know what Cherry Crush is to read the story because I will be changing it but I just got inspired by that book. It is basically a Joshaya story and it will be really fun to write and if it goes well I might even write all the ones in the series, like writing Skye's story but in a Riley way.**

 **So please let me know what you think of that idea and please review this chapter:)**

 **The next update will be out either today or tomorrow.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys, what's up? The previous chapter was an authors note and I would really love if you reviewed it because it is a potentiol story idea and about my arm it's really nothing. When I woke up in the morning it just was kinda hurting and it's because I slept in a funny position and the pain is gone now thankfully:)**

 **Please review the previous chapter/authors note it would mean the world to me if you guys like the idea and read it when it comes out.**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **Maya's POV**

I walk into History class with Riley, Farkle and Lucas. All three of them are chatting away about the dance, their dates and the Chocalate fountain which should be there but there's just one thing on my mind. How do I ask Josh? Am I even supposed to ask him? Are we even a couple!?

"Uh...Maya" Mr Mathews waves a hand in front of my face. I look up to see the whole class staring at me with a confused expression "what?" I ask "you just spaced out for a second Maya" Farkle says and I give him a confused glance. "Mr Mathews was asking you a question but you were just staring off into space" Farkle says explaining it to me. "Oh! Um...how long was I..." I trail off. "About five muinets" Riley says. I nod "yeah and we heard some interesting things" Lucas smirks. I turn towards him "what?" I question "nothing" he laughs shaking it off.

"What?" I question again my glare still in place

"Well...uh...Maya whilst you were in daydream land a word came out of your mouth" Farkle says trying to explain something.

"Huh! Maya you were in daydream land what's it like there? Do people sing and dance? Is there cotton candy and ice cream everywhere?" Riley asks over-excited.

I smile. My little plant. So clueless.

I nod as Riley squeals practically damaging everyone's ear drums. "Riley Honey...shhh" Cory says silencing his daughter.

"So what did you mean by one word?" I ask again getting the topic from earlier back on track. I notice Cory develop a stone cold glare as I mention it.

"Oh...uh never mind" Farkle says playing with hands and fidgeting. Lucas laughs at his reaction "it was more of...a name rather than a word" Lucas says using hand gestures.

"Who's name?" I ask confused. Wait! Who's name would I say? It was probarbly Riley's but if it was then why would everybody act so weird about it!

I turn towards Mr Mathews whose glare is still in place "what?" I ask when he won't get rid of the glare.

"I don't like the name you said I don't like it at all" he says exploding!

"Whose name did I say?" I scream frustrated "you said the name Josh" Darby pipes up from the fourth row as my eyes widen in shock "whose Josh?" Missy asks curiously.

Riley's smirk appeared "Josh is Maya's boyfriend and my uncle" she says as Missy just looks more intruiged. "Interesting do tell" Missy says looking at me "oh...uh he's seventeen and he's really cute" I say not realising what I'm saying. Missy gasps "wait! Seventeen? And cute is he coming to the dance?" She asks.

"As a matter of fact he is and he's Maya's date" Riley says moving in front of me and feeling happy to finally get the chance to make Missy jealous. Missy develops a glare.

"Woah! Wait a muinte!" Mr Mathews says making his way to the back of the classroom.

"You and Josh dancing is a no no" he says picking me up, throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me back to my chair at the front of the classroom. I open my mouth to protest but Riley beats me to it.

"Dad you have to let this go. Okay, they grow up fast and you have to let her" she says patting her dad on the back. Cory puts his hand to his heart and gasps "they just grow up so fast" he says holding back tears. Everyone laughs at his reaction.

"So Maya this Josh boy is a Mathews?" Missy asks from the back row gaining everyone's attention. "Yeah he is" I bite my tounge to stop myself from screaming at her.

"Interesting" she smirks "you better hold on tight"she continues he smirk getting wider and wider.

"Riley who are you going to the dance with?" Sarah asks "I was gonna ask Charlie" she says. Everyone knows about Charlie's ten month crush on Riley but he's in another History class so I'm guessing Riley can't ask him now.

We all look towards Cory who just nods approvingly "Dad your okay with that?" Riley asks hopefully "off course Riley, he's had a ten month crush on you and I have bigger problems to deal with" he says looking towards me.

"Seriously? Your okay with her and Charlie but me and Josh are a no no! That's not fair" I whine. "I'm a Dad I'm never fair" he says patting me on the head. I groan and lay my head on my table.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys,** **did you see Girl meets Cory and Topanga? I know it was AMAZING and I saw the promo for Girl meets Rileytown it was so sad because usually Riley's this cheerful little bird and we've seen Maya cry and she's the tough one so I was really suprised when it showed Riley crying!**

 **Also my story Maya Crush is out and it's a Joshaya story. The summary is a little unbalanced and the rest of the characters will come in the next chapter! Please read it and review if you have the time.**

 **GMWgirl: The story is out. Please read it will mean a lot. By the way I'm loving your story:)**

 **amy: thank you so much for your review it was so sweet:) I get that I sometimes get like Riley too:)**

 **So should we begin? Yes we should:)**

 **enjoy:D**

 **Maya's POV:**

Once the bell rings I make my way out of History class with Riley, Farkle and Lucas.

"So that was a interesting History lesson" Farkle says. Riley nods "yeah it was very entertaining" Riley responds smiling.

"Yeah it was did you enjoy it Maya?" Lucas smirks "yeah Maya, did you?" Farkle asks "no" I shake my head.

"Maya look there's Charlie" Riley says pointing in his direction "go ask him" I say pushing her in his direction.

"Come with me" she says interlocking our hands and dragging me with her. Farkle and Lucas give me sympathetic smiles as Riley drags me to the other side of the hallway.

"Hey Riley, Maya" Charlie greets

"hey" I smile

"um...it..uh...hi" Riley stutters I elbow her in the ribs and Charlie smirks.

"I mean hi" Riley says getting a hold of herself.

"Hey" he says

"so Charlie do you have a date to the dance?" I ask glancing in Riley's direction

"Yeah I do... Melissa asked me this morning" he says.

In that moment I feel my heart break for Riley.

 **Riley's POV:**

"Yeah I do... Melissa asked me this morning" he says.

In that moment I feel my heart break. I turn around and run towards the bathroom.

 **Okay, I am so sorry and I know this chapter is like super short but I do have writers block but I'm still trying to write.**

 **Important authors note:**

 **I want you guys to vote which boy Riley should end up with at the end of the story! It could be:**

 **Charlie**

 **Farkle**

 **Brandon**

 **basically any other GMW boy except for Lucas because I DON't ship Rucas!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello my** **fellow GMW lovers:) I hope your all doing well and I'm sure you don't want to hear me rambling like this and want some Joshaya moments and want to know who's Riley gonna end up with:)**

 **Results:**

 **Brandon-3**

 **Charlie-5**

 **Zay-1**

 **Farkle-1**

 **So those were the votes and I was wondering if you guys like it when I ask you to vote for things like when I asked for Farkle's or Lucas's outfit and about the Riley's boyfriend thing! Do you guys want to vote for more things throughout the story? because this isn't just my story it's our's and I really want you guys to help me decide what happens and stuff because it has to be enjoyable for you to read it:)**

 **Brandon had the most votes but Charlie overtook him with two votes so I basically rewrote the chapter.**

 **Some people don't like Charlie as a character in GMW but I just don't understand why?**

 **Angelgirl: thank you so much your** **review was so sweet. Your ideas were great but I don't like Rucas so he wouldn't ask Riley out in this story ever! But I loved the Josh being jealous part it was great:) I get what you mean. Me and my best friend are exactly like Maya and Riley, I'm Maya coz if it wasn't for her good influence I would get in too trouble though I do always get us into trouble but she gets us out of it:) Also thanks for saying I'm an amazing writer. That was so sweet coz I know my chapters are short and that might get on your nerves. Thanks:)**

 **enjoy:D**

 **Maya's POV:**

I run after Riley. My best friend needs me. How could Charlie do this? A ten month crush on Riley and then suddenly it's Melissa!

I enter the bathroom and can hear sobbing coming from the last stall.

"Riley" I whisper

"Maya" she cries unlocking the door and coming out. She cries into my shoulder as I stroke her hair.

"Maya" she gasps

"Shhh, Riley it'll be okay, Charlie's a jerk forget about him" I say calming her down a little bit.

"I don't like this" she says referring to the pain she's going through.

"You don't have too" I start "he's a jerk and he dosen't know what he's missing" I continue whilst she cries into me.

"What's going-oh" we hear a voice say. I turn towards the door too see the one and only! Mr Mathews!

"What happened?!" He yells.

"nothing Dad" Riley cries "this does not look like nothing! Maya tell me what happened" he exclaims

"no Maya don't" Riley pleads

"Maya tell me"

"Don't tell him"

"tell me"

"don't tell him"

"Sorry Mathews, I'm gonna stand by my girl" I say

"thanks" Riley whispers

"I'll give you ten bucks tell me"

"Riley's worth more than ten bucks" I say

"what's it gonna take?" He asks

"let me ask Josh to the dance"

"no!"

"Ohhhh come on dad" Riley says defending me. It's nice to have a best friend who has my back.

"no!"

I shoot him a glare

"now tell me what happened"

Riley sighs. "Charlie's going with Melissa to the dance"

"What!" Cory exclaims angrily

"Dad before you-" it was too late. Mr Mathews marched out of the bathroom. "I'm guessing he's gonna make Charlie pay. Wait a muinete! That was what I was supposed to do" I exclaim.

"Oh no! My dad's gonna embarrass me" Riley sighs before blowing out of the bathroom.

"Riley!" I yell running after her.

 **(Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic)**

 **Farkle's POV:**

"Where are the girls?" I ask Lucas as we pack up after English

"I don't know, we saw them when Riley went to ask out Charlie" Lucas responds

"yeah but they missed English and they love English since Harper became our teacher" I'm worried and Riley would never let Maya ditch a class. Something must have happened!

"It's lunch now, let's go find them" he says as we walk out the door.

We stop when we see an intruiging scene.

Cory marching towards Charlie.

I look to Lucas "Oh oh!" We both say at the same time. We spot Maya and Riley running down the hall and rush to them.

"Uhh what's happening?" I ask

"Riley's dad is gonna kill Charlie" Maya says nonchalantly

"Why?"

"He's going with Melissa to the dance" Riley sighs.

"Riley, I'm so sorry" I apologise "are you okay?" Lucas asks her

"I'm fine guys but what important now is stopping my dad"

"Too late!" Maya says pointing towards them. We all turn to see...

 **Cliffhanger-please don't kill me! Hope you enjoyed the chapter:)**


	35. Chapter 35

**35th chapter! Is here and I'm so sorry for not updating for around two weeks. I don't have a valid reason as to why I didn't update but I have had a lot of writers block so it's been really *sigh***

 **Also my love life has been killing me!**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **Charlie's POV:**

"Hey Charlie" Melissa says approaching me

"um...hey Mellisa"

"So about the dance, what colour is your tie?"

"Blue"

"No! Change it to purple because my dress is purple" she says smiling sweetly and walking away. That was weird.

"YOU!" I turn to see Mr Mathews

"Hi Mr Mathews" I say

"DON'T HI ME"

By now a huge crowd had formed around us and I could see Riley, Maya, Farkle, Lucas and Zay trying to make their way to the front.

"What's going on..." I awkwardly stand there.

"HOW DARE YOU BREAK RILEY'S HEART?" He screams at me and by the looks of it he's about to lunge at me! Wait! Break Riley's heart?

"What are you talking about?" I ask

"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME! GARDNER!"

"Sorry sir but I'm not sure what your trying to say"

His face turns redder and he looks even more angry and I have the feeling I should be running right now!

"Dad!" Riley screams as she finally made her way to the front.

"Riley" he visibly relaxes seeing her.

"Riley what's going on?" I ask

"Shut it Charlie" Maya says with venom in her voice.

Seriously?! I'm lost. I don't even know what's going on. Why is Maya mad at me? How did I break Riley's heart? I thought she's over me!

"It's okay, Maya" Riley says

Maya smiles and pulls Riley's dad a few steps back to give me and Riley space.

"Riley?!"

"We need to talk"

I nod and she leads me outside of the building and from the corner of my eye I can see Mr Mathews giving me a cold, hard glare.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hi, I know what your thinking. Why am I posting twice in a day? It's because I took so long to update and the last chapter was really short!**

 **(Authors note at the bottom)**

 **Enjoy:**

 **Maya's POV:**

As Charlie and Riley walk off I can't help but wonder what's gonna happen between them. Maybe, today will be the birth of 'Chiley'

"What do you think is gonna happen between them?" Zay says

"I hope they get together because I don't know about the rest of you but I'm getting bored of hearing about Charlie's perfectly tousled hair and kind smile" Farkle says remincing the memories of all the times Riley had talked about Charlie.

"I agree" the rest of us chorus, remembering the same memories.

"Should we go spy on them?" I ask

"should we?" Lucas looks towards Farkle and Zay

"duh!" They both yell as they drag us out of the building.

* * *

 **Riley's POV:**

"Riley what's going on?" Charlie asks me with that beautiful and kind smile

"Charlie, I know that your probarbly confused and a little annoyed about what happened in there but I just wanted to tell you that-" I get cut off by him, gently putting his hands in mine.

"Riley I'm not annoyed but I want you too know that if there's anything you want to talk about then I'm here. I'll always be right here."

I can feel my heart pumping out of my chest! Am I dreaming? Please say no.

"I'll always be here for you Riley, we're friends"

 _friends?_ Is that all we are? Just friends. Can't he see that there is more to us then just friends.

"Friends?" I raise my eyebrow

"yeah" he smiles, not noticing the venom in my voice!

"What is wrong with you?!" I scream as he stiffens.

"huh?"

"HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT WE ARE MORE THAN FRIENDS? AND HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT I LIKE YOU?! OR ARE YOU TOO INTO MELISSA TO SEE STARIGHT!" I storm off, leaving behind a confused, shocked and guilty Charlie.

I stomp back into the school with a scowl on my face. Where's Maya?! I need my best friend! Where's my other half?

"Riley" I turn to see Maya and the rest of the gang, running towards me.

"Maya" I cry and sob into her shoulder as the rest of the group hug us both tight. In that moment I realise just how much my friends mean to me.

I don't know how long we're gonna stay in a group hug but I know I never wanna let go!

 **Hey guys, I want to apologise again for not updating soon enough. I'm so sorry and what's worse is that I don't even have a good reason!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey guys, I'm back and ready to write!**

 **I have been super lazy for the last few weeks but that's all gonna change now! I'm going to be writing longer chapters for Maya's first kiss and I'm gonna post this chapter and then write the next few so I can update all the time and with longer chapters.**

 **Enjoy:)**

* * *

 **Maya's POV:**

We all saw what happened and we're all shocked. How could Charlie do that? Riley is beautiful, smart, caring and a Ray of Sunshine. How could anyone give that up? She's unique. She's a once in a lifetime opportunity! No one can compare to Riley, especially Melissa. I don't know why all of that happened. All I know is that I need to be there for my best friend because she needs me and she's always been there for me. Since day one Riley has always been by my side, especially when I needed her most and we've always been a team. I'm so grateful that she's not pushing me away and she's showing me that she's upset so I can be there for her and I want her to be happy. Her happiness means everything to me.

 **Farkle's POV**

Woah. What just happened? How could that have happened? Charlie does not know what he's missing out on. Riley is unique, smart and an amazing person. Maya and Riley's happiness means everything to me so it pains me to see one of them hurt. I don't know what's gonna happen after today because I don't know if Riley can move on. What I don't understand is how Charlie moved on from someone as great as her. Melissa doesn't compare to Riley in the slightest bit so I don't know what Charlie was thinking. He obviously, wasn't thinking!

 **Lucas's POV:**

We all saw it and we're all shocked. I don't know why Charlie did that because he clearly knows that they're more than friends. Riley and Charlie make a great pair. She's a complete Ray of Sunshine! Melissa doesn't compare to Riley in any way. She's spiteful, conniving and she's a bully whereas Riley is none of those things. I don't like it when my friends are hurt. I don't like it all all.

 **Zay's POV:**

Woah! Hold on there. That did not just happen. I cannot take all this drama! What is wrong with this Charlie dude? He must be crazy. Scratch that. He is crazy! If there is one thing I've learnt from being here is that friendship is very valuable. I know Riley can get through this because she's wonderful! And she has her friends and I'm her friend to so I'm here for her. All the time.

 **Charlie's POV:**

What? What? What?!

I can't get my head to concentrate here. What just happened? Does Riley like me? Woah!

 **Cory's POV:**

That Charlie boy! I don't know what happened between them but I know it's not good. I will not stand for it at all! Her and Maya are never leaving the house again. That is final. I just need to find out what happened!

 **Missy's POV:**

So, everyone is going on about some horrific thing that happened between Riley and Charlie. Who cares?! Does it really matter? What I want to know is more about this Josh boy. I wonder if him and Maya's relationship is serious? Whatever, who cares? She should just hold on tight to him!

* * *

 **So, that was the chapter and don't worry they will be longer but this chapter was a filler on everyone's thoughts after the Charlie/Riley heartbreak.**

 **Can't wait for Girl meets Texas! I'm so excited!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys, I'm updating:)**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

* * *

 **Maya's POV:**

"Hey Maya" Farkle and Lucas say in unison as they walk towards my lunch table.

"Where's Riley?"

"She had Dance class" I respond

"cool" they nod.

"Hey guys" Zay says sitting in the seat next to Lucas.

"So Maya, have you thought about how your gonna ask Uncle Boing to the dance?" Zay asks.

"What are you talking about?"

"He means how are you gonna ask Josh to the Dance" Lucas jumps in

"Yeah, Maya how are you gonna ask him?" Farkle asks

"I don't even know if I'm gonna ask him" I shrug my shoulders.

All three boys look at eat other and sigh "women"

* * *

 **Riley's POV:**

Ugh! Dance class.

Any other day I would love Dance class but today is just not the right time. I can't take this whole Charlie thing. I don't understand how Charlie can't see straight. I get that Melissa's really pretty and gets all the guys and she is one of Missy's closest friends so I guess I'm no competition compared to her but what I don't understand is why her? Her and Charlie were never even close friends. They hardly ever spoke to each other as well. If he doesn't know her then why go to the Dance with her?

"Riley!"

"Yes coach?" I ask

"Focus!"

"Yes Coach" I nod but how do you expect me to focus after everything that has happened today? It's been such a weird day and I feel like it's never gonna end!

"Riley!"

"Yes Coach"

"What is going on with you?! You need to focus" she says looking me straight in the eye.

"Sorry coach"

"Go to the changing room and get changed"

"Really?!"

"Your obviously, not gonna focus and you seem very tired so yeah, go ahead"

"Thanks Coach" I smile

I run towards the changing room. Yay! Coach let me off. All I really wanna do is spend time with my friends.

I walk into the changing room.

"Hey Riley" I hear a harsh tone.

I turn around to see...Melissa. Oh no!

"Hi Melissa" I smile but if her icy glare is anything to go bye then it tells me she's not in the mood for games.

"So Riley, You've been the centre of attention today, right?"

"I'm not sure what you mean Melissa" I pretend to not know what she's talking about

"Don't play dumb! The whole school is buzzing about you, Charlie, Maya and some Josh guy" she spits, looking at me with complete disgust.

"Maya and Uncle Josh?" I ask, confused.

"Apparently, Missy's very excited to meet him and we all know that any guy would choose a popular queen instead of a dumb blonde" she spits referring to Maya!

How dare she?! No one insults my Best friend!

"HOW DARE YOU! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE" I scream

"I think I'm Melissa Evans" she answers not shocked by my loud tone.

"Well Melissa Evans, listen now and listen good. No one insults Maya, okay do you understand that because I'm not gonna say it again. I don't know how many times somebody has to say something to get it through your ditzy head but deal with it! Okay?! Because one day, school will end and when it does. You'll be in the real world and things won't go the way you plan. People won't let you walk over them and if you act like this then all you'll get is a crowd, laughing in your face. You need to understand that the words you say hurt people and you won't be liked by people if you do stuff like this. How many pepole like you now? Missy's one of your closet friends and you don't even know get that she's just using you, so she can make fun of you." I ramble. Woah! Did I just try and stand up to Melissa Evans?

I look towards Melissa to see her reaction. I'm met with the most frightening, evil glare I've ever seen! I don't think Maya's ever glared that bad.

"Listen here, Mathews! I don't know who fills your head with this crap! Just get that I will make your life a living helo if I have too. If you go anywhere near Charlie then I guarantee that your life is as good as over!" She yells and storms out the door.

Oh no! What have I done? Melissa may not be the most liked person around but people are afraid of her! So I better be on my guard.

* * *

 **Maya's POV:**

"Maya, all I'm trying to say is that you should ask him"

"Forget it, Huckleberry. It's not happening"

"Me and Farkle can ask him for you" He suggests

"No way! Farkle would probably slip up and reveal something totally embarrassing about me." I respond

"That's true but I'm sure that Shawn and Mr Mathews are gonna tell you tons of embarrassing stuff about him to put you off"

"That's true" we both laugh.

"Hey guys" Zay comes over to us

"Hey"

"What were you two talking about?"

"Well Maya, should ask Josh to the Dance" Lucas states ruffling my hair.

"Watch it Cowboy" I shoot him a glare as his smirk widens

"Lucas is right, Maya. He likes you. You like him. What else is there to say?" Zay says

"He doesn't like me"

"Yeah, he doesn't like you That's why he kissed you and that's why he went on a date with you" Farkle says sarcastically as he joins in the conversation.

"You know what I mean" I shrug

"Yeah, I guess I do" Farkle smiles

"MAYA" I turn to see Riley running towards me.

"Calm down, Riley" Zay says as Riley tries to catch her breath.

"Melissa...huh...huh...changing room...*cough*...threatened to ruin my life"

"What did Melissa do?" I ask, getting protective over my Best friend.

"She insulted you so I stood up to her and she got mad and threatened to ruin my life" Riley says still panting.

"Riley tell me word for word what happened"

"Okay" she says and starts the story off.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I worked really hard on it. Please review, favourite and follow.**

 **My Ipad stopped working this morning and I am so upset but I'm gonna connect to my brothers laptop to see if it'll work. Let's hope it does.**

 **I can still update but updates will be often but not very often like they usually are because I'm using my mum's phone(which is kinda embarrassing) but I don't have a proper phone yet. I just have a small one which is kinda crap! But my sister said if my ipad doesn't get fixed she'll by me a new Ipad. That's why I love her:)**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Love you guys. Your amazing. Bye:)**

 **Please excuse my spelling mistakes. I'm updating on a phone so it's a little different to type.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys, my iPad is basically all fixed. It was never broken in the first place it was just restarting itself which is a good thing and I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter:)**

 **(Authors note at the bottom)**

 **enjoy:)**

* * *

 **Maya's POV**

After Riley told me about what Melissa did. I saw red!

"I can't believe her!" I exclaim

"Maya, calm down" Lucas and Farkle soothe.

"How do you expect me to stay calm?!"

"Maya, calm down" Zay says

"What do we do?" I sigh

"we could tell Riley's dad" Zay suggests

"we could tell the principal" Lucas says

"we could talk it out" Farkle offers

"All of those ideas stink" I state

"I agree with Maya" Riley takes me side

"we need to do something big" I say

"something gentle" Riley says

"Yeah, or something harsh"

"yeah" the boys agree

"Maya, I'm sure we can do something a little less troubling" Riley says

"like what?"

"We could talk to Charlie and tell him to get Melissa to lay off us"

"you wanna talk to him, honey or should I?"

"Could you?"

"Sure"

"thanks Maya"

"no problem"

* * *

I walk towards the English classroom on the other side of the hallway. There's half an hour left until school ends so I better make this quick and get back to History.

I walk in too see Harper teaching and the students in deep conversation about their topic. Surprisingly, no one notices me walk in.

"Maya"'Harper smiles.

"Hey Harper, I was wondering if I could talk to Charlie for a muinete"

"off course but what for?"

"It's a favour to Riley"

"I understand" she says.

Yay! Go Maya! I'm on a roll today.

"Charlie, please come up here" as Charlie walks towards the front desk, Harper whispers to me "don't keep him too long. This is a tricky subject to learn" she says motioning towards the comic on her desk.

"Hey Maya" Charlie smiles

"cut the crap Gardner" I say as we walk out of the classroom.

"Sorry, I know your mad but I'm not sure why. What's going on with Riley?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I question sarcastically.

"Yeah, I really would like to know" Charlie says, frustrated.

"well listen here, I-"

"Hey Maya" I get cut off by...Brandon?

"Hey Brandon"

"Hey Charlie" the Rebel greets

"What's going on here?" he asks

"I'd like to know that myself' Charlie says

"you need to get your girlfriend to back of from Riley!" I shout.

"what girlfriend?! I don't have a girlfriend!" He yells back at me

"wait! What happened to Riley?!" Brandon asks

"Riley was threatened by Melissa because of Charlie!" I yell

"what?!" Brandon yells at Charlie

"Dude! That is not what happened!" Charlie try's to defend himself.

"Oh! Stuff it Gardner!" I groan

"I didn't do anything"

"yes you did. You told Melissa to threaten her and now Riley's torn up over this" I explain.

"Gardner! What is wrong with you?!" Brandon yells at Charlie.

"Me?! I didn't do anything. I don't know anything about Melissa threatening Riley and Melissa is NOT my girlfriend!"

"You...you didn't tell her to threaten Riley?"

"No! Why would I do that?! Riley's my friend."

"Your friend?!" I ask, raising my eyebrow

"yeah, why?"

"Some people don't like being friend zoned Charlie"

"Woah! Hold it. Does Riley like Charlie?" Brandon asks, looking a little disappointed for some reason...

"uh...no" I say

"she doesn't?" They both ask with different facial expressions. Brandon had hope written all over his face and Charlie didn't have an expression. His face was blank as if he was taking a moment to process things.

"yeah she doesn't" I say, covering for Riley"

 _Ring Ring_

"There's the bell" I say quicky, whilst walking away.

* * *

"So tell me everything that happened" Riley says too me as we sit in the Bay window, later that day.

"What do you wanna know?"

"Did he tell Melissa to threaten me"

"no honey, your safe"

"Yay! Anything else?"

"Yeah, Brandon was there and he knows what happened" Riley nods.

"And he seemed quite protective over you" I smile as Riley's facial expression turns to confusion.

"What?"

"Riley, I think Brandon likes you" I say as her face slowly turns into a small smile.

"Brandon? He's cool" she says.

"Okay, that's it for today. No more boy drama"

"agreed."

 _Knock Knock_

"Riley" we hear Josh knock from the other side of the door.

"Speaking of Boy drama" Riley smirks as I inwardly groan.

"ask him to the dance" Riley whispers to me.

"What? No way!"

"Riley" he calls from the other side of the door.

"Come in Uncle Josh"

I jump towards the window but Riley grabs my leg before I could get out. She pulls me back into my seat as Josh comes through the door.

"Hey Maya" Josh smiles as he sees me. How is he so confident? We literally just went on a date a few days ago!

"Hey Josh" I smile back

"Hey Uncle Josh, Maya wanted to ask you something" Riley smiles

"she does?"

"I do?"

"You do" Riley states

"Riley" I whisper as I shoot her a glare.

Riley smiles and leaves the room but not before giving me a small smirk.

"What did you want to ask me?" Josh asks.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **Cliffhanger! How's Maya gonna ask Josh?**

 **I put Brandon in the picture. For this story I'm gonna put a Riley-Charlie-Brandon love triangle. I'm going to decide who ends up with who but I'm not sure yet. There will be loads of moments between both pairings though.**

 **Did you guys see Girl meets Texas?! I ship Lucaya all the way. What about you guys? Lucaya or Rucas? Who did you vote for Texas? Let me know in your reviews:)**

 **until next time:)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey guys, I hope some of you chose to review the last chapter, it was just a fun activity for this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

 **Guest: I know right! Lucaya is awesome! Joshaya's great too:) hope you enjoy this update:)**

 **Miricale: Aww thanks but I'm sorry about the lack of Rucas in this story. There will be no Rucas in this story but I hope you enjoy the story:)**

 **BasketballQueen: Hey, I hope your doing well with Melissa. She can be a little weird at times, but I'm sure you can take care of her. Your really good at that;) and don't belive anything Melissa tells you about her clothes being designer *whispering* they're bargains from a local market. Riley's a tricky girl;) smirking is Maya's thing;) I hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

 **Smileyava16: Lucaya all they way;)**

 **Aphrodite Hera: The chapter is here and I hope you enjoy:)**

 **Alex: I ship Lucaya and Joshaya not Rucas so in this story there is no Rucas and on GMW Maya likes Lucas anyways so it would be kinda confusing to put Rucas in. On GMW Maya and Riley have this thing called Ring power so I used it in the story. Thanks for taking the time to read:)**

* * *

 **Maya's POV:**

"What did you want to ask me?"

"Um...that's a good question" I laugh nervously.

"You okay, Maya?" Josh asks

"yeah I'm fine"

"cool, so what's going on?"

"nothing much, what's going on with you?"

"Uh...nothing much but Riley said you needed to ask me something" he states

"yes! Yes I do!" I say a little too quickly

"so what is it?"

"Uh..." I look around, searching for something to say. Anything. Anything at all. I see Riley's science project lying in the corner.

"Do you...uh...like cheese?"

"cheese?" He questions rubbing the back of his neck with a confused expression on his face! Gosh! How is this boy so good looking?!

"Yeah, cheese" I smile nervously.

"WHAT?!" I hear from the other side of the door, where Riley is standing and probarbly thinking what the heck?! I hope she doesn't feel the need to enter the room and fix this!

"Um...Maya, what's going on?" Josh asks and before I have an opportunity to answer, Farkle comes through the window! Yeah, we might as well just fit the whole of New York in here whilst I embarrass myself in front of Josh!

"Maya" he smiles "and Josh" he notices Josh standing in the room.

"am I interrupting a moment here?" Farkle smirks.

"No!" I state feeling a little embarrassed to be in this situation.

"Well, Maya was just about to ask me something?" Josh smirks a little.

"What? No! I already asked you"

"I'm sure that wasn't it. Am I right?" I nod my head.

I send Farkle a look which clearly states Help! But of course he's Farkle so he does the opposite and smirks as he asks "what were you gonna ask him Maya?" "Must be pretty special if your asking without Riley here for support" he states pushing the situation even more. I can hear Riley from the other side of the door, breathing and waiting for me to say something.

"I...uh forgot the question" I spit out and hurry towards the bay window. I climb through but as I do I see a certain cowboy! "Not today, blondie" he smirks and pushes me back into the window, and comes inside himself.

"Hey Maya" he smirks and ruffles my hair. I swat his hand away and shoot him a death glare.

"Hey Lucas" Farkle and Josh smile.

"Hey" he smiles. I turn around to go back to the bay window but Lucas grabs me by the waist and turns me back around, towards Josh and Farkle. How do I get out of this?!

* * *

 **Riley's POV:**

I press my ear against the door, hoping to hear a sound, phrase, noise or something that tells me that my work here is done.

"Hey" I hear Lucas say and after that it just goes silent! Silent?! What's going on?! Isn't Maya going to ask him?! I didn't call Farkle, Lucas and Zay for this plan to backfire now. Where is Zay?! He could do something!

I press my hear harder against the door.

"Uh...Riley?" I look up to see Dad looking at me with a confused expression. Oh no!

"Uh...hi Daddy" I smile

"Hi honey, what are you doing?" He asks

"um...I was just looking for...my earring" I shrug

He looks towards my bedroom door and freezes upon hearing Josh's voice.

"Maya, what's did you want to ask me?"

"Please don't tell me that Maya's in there too" he says with a cold, hard glare. I laugh nervously.

"That's a good question" I hear Maya say from the other side of the door and I inwardly groan.

Dad pushes me out of the way and busts through the door faster than I can say Princess Dancing Sunshine!

* * *

 **Maya's POV:**

"Maya, what did you want to ask me?" Josh asks with his usual smirk.

"That's a good question" I say, stalling for time.

Farkle opens his mouth to speak but I shoot him a glare so he closes it.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Mr Mathews bursts through the door! Finally! Someone to save me from this situation!

"Oh...uh nothing" Farkle stutters

"Mr Mathews, what a lovely surprise, we were just talking about that time that Farkle ate a bug because he thought it was a mushroom.

"1. I don't belive that story AT ALL! And number 2. GROSS!" He yells

"Dad, it's not what it looks like" Riley says coming through the door.

"What does it look like?"

"To me, it looks like Maya is trying to ask Josh to the dance!" He states

Josh's face turns shock as mine turns to pure embarrassment!

"That's what you wanted to ask me?!" Josh asks

"yeah, that's what she wanted to ask you" Riley says

"I'd love to go to the-"

"Hold on, you aren't going to the dance together" Mr Mathews cuts him off, whilst dragging Farkle, Lucas and Josh out of the room.

Riley turns to me, "So what happens now?" She asks

"I'm afraid to find out!" I respond.


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update but I hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

* * *

 **Cory's POV:**

"This is what's going to happen" I state as Josh, Farkle and Lucas sit in front of me.

"Your all going to do what I say" I command. "You two are going to stop cheering on Josh and Maya" I say, pointing at Lucas and Farkle. They gulp, nervously and nod their heads.

"And you" I say pointing an accusing finger at Josh.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You are going to stay away from Maya and you are going to stop looking at her because if she gets hurt then it will all be on you and I will come after you!"

"I'm your brother" Josh says

"Don't you go giving me reasons not to kill you, I wil do as I please. If you hurt her then I hurt you" I say.

Josh gulps nervously, repeating Farkle's and Lucas's actions from a few muinetes ago. He nods.

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

"Do you think we should go and see what's going on out there?" I ask

"nah, your dads got this"

"Your putting your relationship in the hands of my Dad? My Dad? Are you sure, Maya?"

"No, I'm not sure but it's easier to put this relationship in his hands rather than yours" she glares.

"What did I do?" I ask playing dumb

"Riley, you could've let me ask him in my own time. I wasn't ready to ask him."

"Peaches, I'm sorry"

"It's okay, honey"

"Are you okay?" I ask

"I'm fine, how are you"

"I'm okay"

"We should talk about Charlie"

"Thanks, I think it's best if I talk it out" I say

"then what are we waiting for" Maya says as we both skip towards the bay window.

* * *

 **Farkle's POV:**

"Sir, don't you think that keeping Maya from Josh would just hurt her more" I say

"Quiet, Farkle" he whispers

"but don't you think it would upset Maya it she thought that Josh didn't have the same feelings as her, it would make her feel as if it's a one-sided crush on her behalf and that the feelings aren't mutual" I say matter of factly.

"Keep talking" he says

"Josh took Maya out on a date which just made her feelings for him grow so if he stopped talking to her then it would hurt her a lot and I'm not gonna let you do that to Maya"

"Neither am I" Lucas says standing next to me.

"We're not going to let Maya get hurt" Lucas says

"yeah, she's our best friend" I say.

"You make good points boys but this is my question, how do I keep him away from her" he says pointing at Josh.

"You don't." Lucas states

"Let them be together, they'll go slow, all you have to do is make sure that Josh doesn't hurt her or he'll have to deal with me and Lucas." I say

"yeah he will" Lucas agrees "and we won't go easy on him" Lucas continues.

"Neither will I" Mr Mathews agrees.

"You guys do realise that I'm in the room" Josh says waving his arms as if we can't see him.

* * *

 **Maya's POV:**

"So what do you think of Brandon?" I ask Riley

"Brandon?"

"Yeah, the Rebel"

"he's great but don't you think that we're a little too different"

"Different?"

"Yeah, I mean, he's the Rebel and I'm just...Riley"

"Just Riley? Those words don't even begin to describe you Riles. Your amazing, unique, smart and gorgeous"

"really?" She smiles

"Yes, your amazing Riley and everyone knows that. Why else would Melissa hate you?"

"What?"

"Think about it, Melissa's jealous because of you and Charlie"

"why would she be jealous of me?"

"Who wouldn't be jealous of you, your amazing"

"Awww thanks peaches but what about you?"

"What about me?" I ask confused

"what do you think about yourself?"

"Oh...uh...I don't know"

"Your amazing Maya, ask Josh, he'll tell you"

"I don't know what Josh thinks of me"

"well then it's a good thing that I do" she smiles.

* * *

 **Auggie's POV:**

"Auggie?" Ava taps my shoulder whilst we're colouring in Topanga's.

"Hmmmm"

"what's going on with Maya and Josh?" She asks, I turn to face her, suprised by the conversation topic.

"Well, all I know is that Maya liked Josh, Josh said he was too old for Maya. They kissed, he starts liking her and she's already liked him-oh and I think there was something about a date"'I respond, gathering the information I've heard for the last few days.

"Are they together yet?"

"Uh...not sure, why does it matter?"

"Honey, you have a lot to learn about woman" she says tapping my head.

Whats that supposed to mean...

* * *

 **Josh's POV:**

"I can't belive you guys just blocked me out like I wasn't in the room" I tell Farkle and Lucas.

"Why are you complaining? If it wasn't for us then there would be no more Josh and Maya" Farkle says

"why not?"

"Do you really think Mr Mathews would let you be together if Maya wasn't into you so much that it would hurt her if you ignore her" Lucas says

"no" I shake my head

'Then your welcome" Farkle smiles.

* * *

 **That's a wrap on this chapter:)**

 **hope you enjoyed it, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but I honestly feel that I don't have time for anything anymore but don't worry, updates will be returning to normal.**

 **Can you guys leave me a review? Please. Thanks**

 **Bye:)**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey guys, I know that I'm kind late updating but I hope you can forgive me. Authors not at the bottom...**

 **Guest-Can you please explain what's wrong with the last ten chapters?**

 **Angel1D98-Hey, IKR! Brandon and Riley would be cute. I ship Rarlie on the show but I n't mind Brandon and Riley, they would be really cute together:) thank you, I tried to make Auggie's POV humorous;)**

 **RucasOrNothing-I don't ship Rucas but I ship Joshaya and Lucaya, I'm leaning more towards Lucaya right now though.**

 **Guest-I ship Lucaya too:) I hope you like this chapter:) Charlie and Riley are so cute;)**

 **Miracle-Thank you but no Rucas in this story.**

 **Lilly-No Rucas ya! There will be no Rucas in this story because I don't ship them. There will Smarkle in this story so no need to complain and I don't appreciate you asking what's wrong with me. Please stop with the negativity.**

* * *

 **Maya's POV:**

"Riley can we please take a break?! I feel like all this studying is going to make my brain explode!"

"Maya, just give me five more muinetes" Riley replies, in a bored tone.

"It's been six hours!"

"It's been twenty muinetes!" She says, turning to me and rolling her eyes.

"It's practically the same amount of time!" I exclaim

"sometimes, I wonder if life would be easier if you didn't have such a short attention span." She says, comepletelye turing to me and facing me.

"And sometimes I wonder what life would be like if you didn't have such a long attention span!" I retort, bored of the conversation.

"Okay, okay, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know...do you wanna go get a bite to eat?"

"Nah, I ate already"

"I haven't and I'm starving." I groan.

"Why don't you go get something to eat and then meet me at the cafe down the road?" She says.

"Cafe? Why don't we just meet at my place instead?"

"Sure, call me when your at home and I'll come over"

* * *

"Hey Josh" I greet as I walk into Topanga's and see him sitting there.

"Hey Maya" he smiles.

"What you doing?" I ask, taking a seat in the booth across from him.

"Studying for an upcoming test, what about you?"

"avoiding studying for an upcoming test" he laughs at my response.

I notice the way Josh's eyes gleam when he laughs, the spark in his eyes when he smiles, it makes me so glad to have him around me.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go catch a movie tonight?" He asks

"Sure, that sounds like fun." I smile. I'm done being nervous around Josh, I really like him and I think he likes me too.

"Cool, I'll pick you up at eight"

"Yeah, I'll see you then" he smiles and kisses my cheek!

"See you later Maya"

As soon as the door closes, my hunger disappears and all I feel is happiness.

* * *

"So what's the good news?" Riley asks

"what good news?" I play dumb

"Twenty muinetes ago you were starving and complaining and now your all smiles and grins, something must've happened." She states.

"Nothi-"

"not to mention the fact that Josh walked in like he got awarded the Nobel peace prize!"

"Riley, as I was saying before you interrupted, nothing happened"

"really? Are you gonna stick with story?"

"Well, Josh asked me to go catch a movie with him tonight but it's not that big of a deal." I shrug.

"Yay! Josh asked you out again. We need to choose an outfit and how to style your hair!"

"Riley, you need to calm down. This isn't a big deal. All we're doing is catching a movie!"

"Maya, how can you not be excited? A few weeks ago, you were freaking out over your first date with Josh!"

"I'm not the same girl I was then. Things have changed, I've changed. I don't need some boy's attention to make me shine. Sure, I like Josh and I'm so glad that he likes me too but what's the need to focus on what a boy thinks of you all the time. I just wanna be me"

"Your the best person I know." Riley smiles

"and your the best person that I know."

"But we still need to pick and outfit"

I groan.


	43. Chapter 43

**OMG! I am so sorry for not updating. I'm really sorry. Think gs have been so busy lately but it's Christmas break so I can update now with no interruption for two weeks.**

 **BTW- I have a Wattpad account now, my username is AdoringGMW**

 **MysteryWriter24-Thank you:)**

 **Guest- Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy the chapter:)**

 **Fanficadic007- Thank you SO much. I get really happy when someone notices the improvement in my writing. I'm not a perfect writer and I never will be but I do feel I have improved in the slightest way:)**

 **Enjoy:)**

* * *

 **Maya's POV:**

"So, that's why it would be a good idea for you to wear this one but then again this one brings out the colour of your eyes and your eyes are your best asset so it would be a great idea for you to wear this dress but these jeans are so cute and they would go great with this top." Riley rambles on picking up a dark blue top with silver sequins.

It has been an hour! And Riley still has not chosen an outfit! I've tried on twenty five different outfits and tried fifteen different hairstyles! But this girl can NOT choose! If I can't find an outfit within the next five muinetes then I'm going to scream! And I mean it! My date with Josh starts in twenty muinetes and I need to get ready which means I have to get Riley to calm down because right now, she is out of control!

"Riley!" I stop her as she is in mid-rant about why heels and flats are equally nice.

"What?!" She asks, beaming.

I gently grip her hands. "You need to calm down. We have twenty muinetes and I need you to pull your act together so we can get ready."

"You need to get ready. I don't have anything to do tonight." She sighs.

"That's where your wrong." I state, smirking.

"What?"

"Well, whilst you were going on about how it's a crime to wear baggy jeans and dresses. I was arranging a double date for us."

"With who?!"

"A certain Brandon Roberts!" I laugh, earning a playful eye roll from Riley.

"You got me a date with Brandon. Do you know what this means?!" She asks, her eyes gleaming.

"What?"

"We, now have to choose two outfits!" She squeals, earning a groan from me.

* * *

 **Josh's POV:**

Hey Auggie, you wanted to talk to me." I state, walking into his bedroom.

"Yes, Yes I did"

"Okay" I shrug, akwardly

"So...why did you want to see me?" I ask

"Well, I may be this many but I'm not an idiot." He says, holding five, tiny fingers up.

"I never said you were" I say, confused.

"Good."

"Okay, I'm just gonna go now" I say, Turning around.

"Wait!"

"what?" I ask frustrated. I'm supposed to be getting ready for my date with Maya which is in twenty muinetes and I can't handle any distractions right now.

"I need to talk to you about Maya"

"What about Maya?"

"Okay, you may already know this but Maya and Riley are sisters which makes me Maya's brother so whatever, you do. Do not hurt my sister." He says, glaring at me.

"Auggie, I assure you. I would never hurt Maya" I say, taking a step back from the angry looking boy in front of me.

"That's what they all say" he glares.

"What do you mean, they all say?" I ask, confused. Who else would Auggie threaten to not hurt Maya?

"Oh, I don't know. It's just a figure of speech." He shrugs.

"Okay, so can I go get ready now?" I ask, jerking my thumb in the direction of the door.

"Sur-wait! Ready for what?" He asks

"My date with Maya" I state

"Well, after this 'date' with Maya, you come straight back here and tell me what happened." He says, his voice dangerously low.

"Um...Okay" I turn and walk out the door.

* * *

 **Maya's POV:**

"How do I do my hair? What do I wear? How do you do your hair? What do you wear?" Riley asks, pacing in my bedroom. In these last few muinetes, there has been no progress. Whatsoever! Riley is still packing around like a mad woman.

"Riley, I will do your hair and you will do mine. We will wear those dresses we bought a few weeks ago." I state, having everything sorted out for about ten muinetes now.

 **(A/N- This is probarbly the only time I will have an A/N in the middle of a chapter but I would just like to say that these are the dresses from chapter nine)**

"Why did you not say that before?" Riley asks

"Well...it was kinda funny to see you all hopped up about going on a date with Brandon." I laugh.

"Wait, you know Brandon better than me. You guys have been friends for years but I don't even know much about him." She says back in panic mode.

"Well, his favourite colour is dark blue, he loves leather jackets, his mum died when he was four and he lives with his Dad, Step Mum and his two younger sisters who are twins." I say.

"How long have you guys been friends?" Riley asks.

"Remember when we were nine and I played that prank on Farkle with the iced water and I got into detention afterwards?" I ask

"Yeah, I remoember" she smiles

"well, he was in that detention."

"Has he ever said anything about me?"

"All the time." I state.

"Really?"

"Yeah, remember the last dance? He asked who you were going with and he seemed pretty dissapointed when he found out you liked Charlie."

"Charlie, who?" Riley asks

I laugh. "Yeah, come one Riles. Charlie doesn't deserve you. He's an idiot." I state.


	44. Chapter 44

**Oh my god, guys I haven't updated Maya's first kiss since last year and I feel really bad. It has been like five months, I'm sure I've lost a lot of readers and I probarbly won't get a lot of reviews because I haven't been on Fanfiction for so long that I don't know what's happening with all of you guys, I am slowly making a come back to writing, I'll probarbly update like once every two weeks and then in about four weeks I'll start updating weekly, I'm sorry but I've tooken a really long break from writing. Please review and tell me how you've been and what's going on and thank you for waiting so patiently for a chapter:)**

* * *

 **Maya's POV**

"You ready, Maya?" Riley asks from across the room as she grabs her purse from the closet.

"Yep" I answer, glancing over my black, knee lenghth dress in the mirror. "You ready, Riles?"

She nods, adjusting her navy blue pencil skirt. "Let's go" she smiles, happily linking her arm to mine and pulling me out to the living room.

 _Ring ring_

"That must be them" I smile at Riley as she smoothens out her her black laced top.

I open the door just in time to see Josh and Brandon waiting patiently at the other side of it, "Hey" I smile.

"Hey" Josh beams and reaches in to hug me, "Hey Maya" Brandon smiles, waving at me, "Hey Brandon, Riley's right over there" I point behind me at Riley who seems to be waiting for Brandon. "Thanks" he smiles.

"So you hooked Riley up with a biker dude?" Josh questions, a teasing smile playing at his lips.

"No, that's Brandon he's cool"

"Good because I think Cory would go a little insane knowing that a teenage rebel is dating his daughter."

"Maybe but oh well, she deserves happiness" I smile thinking about the night ahead"

"And so do you' Josh smiles his eyes looking into mine, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, Riles you ready?" I turn to see Riley and Brandon on the couch, smiling and laughing. I smile at the sight.

"Right, about that, Maya me and Brandon were thinking that you two should go catch a movie whilst we go get ice cream." She smiles, winking at me.

"Oh, why?" I ask

"Well, you and Josh won't be able to get much alone time with Shawn and Cory around and you guys don't go to the same school so this will be fun for you, to be alone and to just relax." She smiles and I smirk knowing she wants some alone time with Riley, besides I'm her best freind, I've heard he fantsies of princes showing up on the doorstep and ice cream fights with walks back to the 'palace' or in this case, walks back to her house.

"Well ok then, but our sleepovers still on for tonight, right?"

"Of course, it's at my house tonight, oh and Josh take care of her unless you want to see how hard a teenage girls fist is" Riley says, glaring at Josh.

"Will do." Josh gulps faking a scared look.

"Bye Maya" Riley moves to hug me and walks towards the door with Brandon in tow, "bye Maya" Brandon smiles giving me a small, friendly hug and leaving with Riley.

"Well shall we?" Josh asks, taking my hand into his. I smile goofily "We shall"

We walk out, Riley and Brandon left a while ago so they must be heading towards the ice cream place.

"So which movie?" I ask

"You'll see" he smirks.

* * *

 **A/N Hey just so you guys know I've changed my username to AdoringGMW, it used to be Hoalover716 :)**

 **Wattpad-AdoringGMW (follow me on Wattpad)**

 **Until next time, please review and I hope I can get to talk to my old readers and some of my new ones :)**


	45. Major editing

_**A/N : Hey guys, how you doing? I know it's been forever and the thing is that I actually don't really ship Joshaya at all now. Lucaya is basically my OTP now and that's not going to change but I will continue this story but first it has to go through some major editing because it's really bad so I will continue the story as soon as I finish editing all of the chapters.**_


End file.
